Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived
by waterrain
Summary: Russia has been summoned again by England. He wandered around without knowing where he was located expect that he was still in England. The violet eyed Nation discovers a baby on a door step and on the spot decided to be the one to raise the baby Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By Waterrain**

Russia blinked his violet eyes for why was there a black hole under his feet, he felt himself falling downward, and recalled this has happened before too. He started to swim upwards and saw a panicked looking England that tried to push him down, but he is Russia and refuses to go back where it was dark.

"Hello, England." Russia commented innocently and it was a good thing he did not have a Vodka bottle in his hand during the fall down or doing something important. Of course he was a bit upset for he was about to grab the Vodka to drink and England's little summoning ritual interrupted him.

'I wanted to drink some of my Vodka at that moment, but I was interrupted.' Russia mentally thought to himself and he started to smile. 'That was rather cruel of him. It was not nice of England to do such a thing to me.'

"Uh, Hi Russia." England was stuttering, the violet eyed Nation lips curled up into a smile, and he grabbed the short Nation's arms in a grip.

"What is wrong? Your face is rather pale, Comrade." Russia said causally and he blinked his eyes at the sound of a wince. "Is my grip too hard?"

"Oh no not at all." England managed to say dryly, but he regretted it for the grip became stronger and Russia's expression was scary.

"Do you have any Vodka?" Russia asked cheerfully and England bite down on his lip to keep a cry from escaping.

"Yes." England gasped out, right away he was released, and the shorter Nation fell to the floor on his back.

"Where is it?" Russia asked happily for it turns out his Comrade has Vodka and all was forgiven. He grabbed England's hand, pulled him up, and smiled at him innocently. "Do take me to the Vodka."

England nodded and he was shivering while walking and Russia was cheerfully following him.

'Why is it when I do my summoning rituals that Russia ends up showing up. Bloody hell I'm cursed and jinxed.' England briefly thought, he shivered, and luckily he had been smart to stock up on Vodka.

"Are you cold?" Russia asked curiously for why was the green eyed Nation shaking and trembling. It must be because the other Nation felt cold for England is rather skinny, not able to take the coldness, and wondered if the green eyed Nation couldn't afford a heater.

"Yes. I forgot to turn the heater up." England lied smoothly and handed Russia two bottles of Vodka while praying the bigger Nation will leave right away. "Here and I suppose you have other things to do."

"Thank you for the Vodka, da." Russia said cheerfully, he blinked his violet eyes, and tilted his head. "I will be leaving now so you can go to bed. I advise against any more rituals for a while England."

England nodded, he felt relieved to see the taller Nation leave, and slumped against the back of his closed front door.

"Bloody hell Russia is scary." England muttered to himself and rubbed his hands together while sighing.

'Lily and James Potter are dead leaving behind a baby named Harry. Hopefully, He will be taken care of by a caring and loving family.' England thought to himself briefly and he got off of the floor. 'I need to drink some whiskey to bring back the warmth, to forget about Russia being pissed off, and hopefully next time he won't appear.'

A few hours later Russia was humming joyfully, he had no idea about his current location, and was just walking down the streets. Violet eyes blinked for a moment for the street lights have turned off and he noticed a sunflower hiding inside of a bush.

"A beautiful, hidden, and lovely little sunflower." Russia muttered to himself and it took him a little time to pick it for he had no desire to just get the petals. He heard voices, a sound of a motorcycle, and the streetlights were back on.

"A baby on a door step?" Russia asked himself softly and he picked up the baby while noticing a letter. The violet eyed Nation decided to put it into his coat pocket. "It is night time, da. No place for such a small, tiny, and fragile baby to be outside."

'I have wondered what it would be like to raise a human baby. Maybe this one will be different from Alaska. After all I wouldn't have to sell a human and it would serve no purpose to sell a human. Plus he is not one of my citizens.' Russia briefly thought and he walked away from the door step with a baby in his arms. 'This should turn out alright because he is human and not one of my citizens.'

The baby was Harry Potter, he blinked his eyes, and stared at Russia with innocent eyes.

"You will be coming with me, da. I will take good care of you. Fear not for you shall not freeze to death from being left on a doorstep, but people do say my land is rather cold. However I will make sure to keep you nice and warm." Russia commented cheerfully and he found his way back home while keeping a good hold on the baby.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By Waterrain**

Russia placed the baby down on the sofa, he read reread the letter again this time in better lighting, and blinked his violet eyes.

"So your name is Harry James Potter." Russia commented innocently while thinking about changing the last name, but also maybe the first and middle name. He wondered if raising this human baby would be any different than raising baby Alaska up and then selling Alaska to America.

"Do not worry little one for I shall not sell you." Russia said in a comforting voice and he softly patted Harry on the head. "There would be nothing to be gained."

Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia were watching from the other side of the room unable to hear Russia for his voice was very quiet only the baby could hear him. Estonia mentally sighed for it looks like Russia might have decided to redo parenthood or wants to have a much more willing future slave or just randomly decided like with most things without thinking it all the way. Lithuania wondered why Russia was with a baby, but then after a moment felt really sorry for the little baby. Latvia's eyes were wide, he was trembling, and his mouth was silently moving.

"Russia, Did you steal that baby?" Latvia asked suddenly, Estonia shook his head, and Lithuania covered his mouth.

"Latvia, Please don't ask such things." Lithuania whispered firmly and Latvia silently nodded.

"Oh, I didn't see you guys." Russia commented cheerfully, he picked up Harry in his arms, and walked over to them while having his lips curled up into a smile. "What did you ask me, Latvia?"

"I forgot." Latvia said quietly and his head was patted firmly by Russia. "Why do you keep me short?"

Lithuania and Estonia shook their heads for Latvia does not know how to be quiet. Russia tilted his head, he looked at the Baltic States, and smiled at them.

"You will help me raise this little one, da?" Russia asked innocently and he wondered why they were trembling, but it must have been from joy. "Imagine raising a human baby. How you ever held a baby? So tiny, innocent, and easy to break."

"I have not ever held a baby." Latvia stated in a mutter, Lithuania, and Estonia nodded in agreement. Russia smiled at them and handed the baby to Lithuania.

'I will give the chance to help with holding and taking care of a baby.' Russia briefly thought to himself and covered a yawn. 'I would help them understand, but I feel tired. They are smart guys and I'm sure they will figure it out together while I sleep.'

"Do not drop this baby or I will be rather upset. I will know if you guys drop the little one." Russia stated to them and the letter was back in his pocket. "I will be sleeping and do not disturb me unless someone tries to invade my home."

Russia walked away while humming and trusting the baby in the care of three Nations that have never even held a baby until he was fully rested.

"Umm, What are we suppose to do now?" Latvia asked slowly to Lithuania and Estonia.

"Take care of the baby until Russia wakes up." Estonia replied and he sighed deeply. "I will research about baby care while you and Lithuania take care of the baby."

"So it is just you and me." Lithuania commented calmly, he was thankful that the baby was still asleep, and then looked down to see the eyes slowly opening.

"I have to prepare a room for the little one." Latvia said quickly before rushing out, Lithuania sighed softly, and he swiftly blind folded the baby before it completely opened his eyes.

"Russia would be upset if the first sight was not of him." Lithuania muttered quietly, the baby started to cry, and he wished that Estonia would hurry up. "Hush little baby don't you cry."

'How does the rest of it go?' Lithuania wondered and the baby was crying louder. He prayed that Russia would not wake up to the sounds of the little one crying loudly.

"Why oh why did Russia pick you up?" Lithuania asked out loud, he tried to gently rock the baby in his arms, and it didn't work.

"Lithuania, Try changing the baby's diaper." Estonia said calmly, Lithuania nearly jumped, and he was thankful at not dropping the baby.

"I have no idea how to change a diaper." Lithuania stated bluntly and he noticed that there was a smell coming from the baby.

"We could just take off the current diaper, give this baby a quick shower, and wrap the baby up in a towel from the waist down." Estonia stated to him and he received a nod in agreement.

"Then we can find out the gender of this little baby." Lithuania commented smoothly, he wondered if this baby was a girl, or a boy. "Russia didn't tell us. I don't know if he even knows the gender of this baby either."

'Russia handed us a baby, not telling us the gender, or the name of said baby. Along with not saying exactly how he got said baby either, but of course this is Russia I'm talking about and a lot of the time does not give exact details.' Lithuania and Estonia mentally thought to themselves as they headed towards the kitchen with the crying baby.

Estonia held the baby over the sink while Lithuania took off the diaper, made a quick comment to the Estonia of 'It's a boy', and swiftly threw away the diaper into the trash bag. This time Lithuania held the baby boy while the other Nation sprayed water at the baby's lower areas. Latvia walked into the kitchen seeing the naked baby, he fainted, and the two Nations sighed deeply.

"Why did he even faint?" Lithuania asked flatly while shaking his head and Estonia was done with rising off the boy.

"Latvia wake up and be useful by getting a towel before I have the baby boy screaming in your ears." Estonia stated firmly, he watched as Latvia slowly got up, and then quickly walked away. After a minute Latvia returned with a towel which he handed to Estonia and ran off again.

"Alright wrap from the waist down." Estonia commented calmly as he wrapped up the boy and Lithuania was still holding him firmly, but gently. The baby stopped crying for a moment, but then started to cry again. Lithuania closed his eyes for a moment and wondered why Russia got this baby, but also how he got said baby boy.

"Maybe he is hungry?" Estonia guessed out loud and he looked at Lithuania.

",But we don't have breast milk." Lithuania said to him and their eyes widened for what will the baby be able to have to stop the hunger. "Oh, no. What are we going to do? Russia will wake up, be upset, and does who knows what to us for failing."

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By Waterrain**

Estonia called up Ukraine and managed to ask if she could breastfeed a baby that might or might die without feeding. Lithuania's face was red and he really hopes Russia doesn't find out that they asked his older sister to breastfeed the baby boy. Latvia walked inside the kitchen while noticing Estonia was looking down and Lithuania's face was flushed.

"Uh, What happened while I was gone?" Latvia asked in a curious voice and he was not sure if he wanted a reply. There was silence, but after a few minutes the door opened and he noticed that it was Ukraine.

"Hello, Where is the little one?" Ukraine asked calmly, she was handed the baby, and Latvia's eyes went wide for Russia's sister was starting to pull her shirt up. Lithuania and Estonia's backs were turned. They decided to let Latvia drop to the floor maybe one day he will stop fainting. The baby's crying was a soft and quiet one, but he still cried.

"What is going on here?" Russia asked innocently, he noticed that his sister had her shirt up, and that Harry was in her arms along with noticing the baby was six inches away from Ukraine's breasts. He got there just in time before anything happened. "Sister there is no need to do such a thing. Please put your shirt down, da."

Ukraine's cheeks were flushed, she pulled her shirt down, and handed her younger brother the baby. Russia looked down at the baby in his arms and right away the little one stopped crying.

"They said he would die without having breast milk and needed my help." Ukraine told her brother and she looked at them briefly. "I had thought they told you before they called me over to help."

Russia looked at his sister and sighed mentally for she is too kind for her own good, but made no comment.

"This baby is old enough to have milk formula for he is one years old." Russia stated calmly and Ukraine blinked her eyes. "I will give you some money to pick up some milk formula and you can keep the change. Oh and can you also get a packet of diapers?"

'I'm pretty sure there are some baby bottles around here.' Russia briefly thought as he used one had to reach into his pocket to grab the money. Ukraine nodded her head in agreement, her younger brother handed her some money, and walked out to find a store.

"You asked my sister for breast milk? You asked her to breastfeed?" Russia asked softly, his violet eyes had darkened, and the three Nations felt frightened. "Why did you ask my sister?"

"At least we didn't ask Belarus and had her come over. You left us with the baby." Latvia said quietly while Lithuania and Estonia looked at him with horror. Russia decided to ignore him instead he looked down at Harry and sighed softly for it seems the three Nations could not figure things out on their own.

'I hope my little sister will not find out about Harry for it might give her odd ideas. Just last week I manage to get her to live at a house on her own land and also for Ukraine to live at a house on her own land. They are still part of the Soviet Union of course, but right now they do not live with me. Ukraine tends to be clusmy, breaking things by mistake, and I do not have the heart to be upset with her. Belarus tends to ask me over and over again for me to marry her. It is better this way, but I'm not sure how long this will last.' Russia thought to himself and shivered slightly. 'Another reason why I did not want my older sister to be here for she might tell Belarus.'

"Please stop talking, da. All three of you will watch movies about baby care along with reading books about how to take care of a baby. I will give you tests and so on in order to give you a full understanding on how to take care of a baby." Russia commented calmly and he decided to forgive them just this once simply because they didn't know any better. "Oh and do not ask any of my sisters to breastfeed Harry. He can drink milk formula for he is about one years old."

Russia kissed Harry on the forehead, took off the blindfold, and looked at them in disappointment.

"Babies do not like to be blindfolded and it is not very nice." Russia told them calmly and shook his head. "How would you three like to be blindfolded and not able to see? Make sure not to blindfold, Harry."

There was pure silence for several minutes and Ukraine returned with the milk formula along with diapers. Russia handed Harry to Estonia, that was when the crying started, and Ukraine looked at them.

"I could make the milk formula while you hold the baby." Ukraine commented gently for she noticed that the baby started crying after Russia handed him to Estonia.

"No need to worry, sister. I'll make it, da." Russia said cheerfully as he quickly found one of Alaska's baby bottles.

'This baby does not like me.' Estonia briefly thought as he handed him over to Latvia and see if the crying would stop, but it didn't. 'Still crying.'

'Maybe he'll like Lithuania better.' Latvia thought to himself as he handed Harry over to Lithuania. 'Why won't the baby stop crying so loudly?'

'Are they playing a game?' Ukraine wondered silently as she watched Lithuania holding the baby and Russia was humming to himself as he made the bottle. Lithuania passed Harry over to Russia's older sister and the Baltic's noticed the baby was still crying, but it a quiet kind of crying.

"You like my little brother the best for he was the one who brought you here." Ukraine whispered gently and she kissed him on the forehead. "Although little one it is not nice what you are doing right now."

Harry stopped crying, Ukraine smiled cheerfully, and the Baltic's shivered for the siblings are eerily alike in some traits. Such as looking completely innocent, but yet…It is difficult to describe the effect they have on others.

"I'm Ukraine and I'm Russia's older sister. You are a good baby." Ukraine commented happily as she cuddled Harry and smiled brightly down at him. "I hope you will keep on being good. Russia does not like naughty children."

"I have the bottle ready, sister. If you wish to hold Harry please sit down and be careful." Russia stated calmly, Ukraine nodded in agreement, and sat down on the kitchen chair with Harry securely in her arms.

'My older sister can be a bit clumsy. I worry for she trips so easily and can crush someone without realizing it. Of course I tend to by mistake crush someone without meaning too.' Russia mentally thought as he held the bottle for Harry and heard him drinking. Ukraine held the baby carefully, the Batlic's watched in amazement, but after a minute or two Estonia noticed something.

"Russia, I think the baby needs a short break for a moment." Estonia stated to him, Latvia, and Lithuania nodded in agreement.

"Good job. You guys passed one of the tests." Russia said cheerfully and he moved the bottle away from Harry. "Sister can you burp him while I explain the process to them, da."

'I will need to get baby food in the morning and some juice.' Russia briefly thought before explaining the burping process to them. In the end Russia put a proper diaper on Harry and Ukraine had to go for she had left the oven on.

'I hope my sister did not by mistake burn her house down.' Russia mentally thought to himself and he really hoped Ukraine's house is fine for if not she will live her again. Also his little sister would demand to live back here and all because they had to call his older sister.

"I will be going now back to bed and this time Harry will be coming with me. I do not trust you guys right now with him." Russia stated smoothly, the baby was asleep in his arms, and he walked away from them. Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia mentally replayed all of the events regarding Russia with Harry in their heads.

"Wow who would have thought Russia has a motherly side." Latvia muttered in a whisper and to be honest he was thankful the pressure was off.

"Well some call him Mother Russia." Estonia commented quietly to him and they sighed to themselves.

"I can cook, clean, and repair things, but I do not know how to deal with a baby." Lithuania whispered in a hushed voice.

"How come the baby didn't cry while in Russia's arms?" Latvia asked curiously and then thought for a moment before shivering. "Maybe he was afraid to even cry."

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By Waterrain**

Russia woke up with Harry in his arms, he noticed those big green eyes, and sighed softly to himself. The eyes reminded him that this baby is England's citizen and he got out of bed while being gentle with Harry.

"Time to get baby food and juice, da." Russia muttered quietly and the baby had a small smile on his lips. "However before I do that little one I will change your diaper."

He grabbed the packet of diapers on his way to the bathroom and it was a simple job for the violet eyed Nation to change Harry's diaper. Russia washed and dried his hands before picking up Harry for it is important to have good hygiene.

"I will give you a bath in the kitchen sink later." Russia commented cheerfully, he carried the baby securely in his arms, and walked to the kitchen. However little did he know that Belarus and Ukraine were inside of the kitchen. Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia were nervous.

"Ah, Brother. You are awake now." Belarus said smoothly, a smile on her lips, and then her eyes glanced at the baby in her brother's arms. "Why do you have a baby?"

'Just as I feared.' Russia briefly thought to himself and shivered for his little sister was here.

"I found this little one out in the cold and I did not wish for him to die." Russia told her calmly as he held Harry a little tighter. "So what is wrong?"

"My house is burned down, Russia." Ukraine said to him, there were tears in her eyes, and Russia sighed softly.

'At least there was a week of peace and quiet.' Russia mentally thought as he nodded at her and knew that his sisters will want to move back in.

"We are moving back in, brother." Belarus stated calmly while smiling at him in a creepy way that made his skin crawl.

"Of course. You can help me with raising Harry, but no breaking him for he is a good child." Russia told them firmly and he looked down at the baby that smiled faintly at him. "I will be going to the store to buy some clothing, baby food, and a few toys for the little one."

"Can I hold him, brother?" Belarus asked him innocently and Russia bite his lip for a moment.

"Yes, but no hurting him or I will not ever forgive you." Russia replied calmly as he handed his little sister the baby. "Be careful with him and no dropping or poisoning or leading him into danger. I'm also trying to teach the Baltic's on proper baby care."

Harry was whimpering quietly in Belarus's arms, he received a fierce glare from her, and Ukraine sighed softly. Russia walked out of the house and he silently hoped the baby will be okay.

"Sister, You need to be more gentle." Ukraine commented to her patiently and Belarus frowned at her.

"I'm being gentle with this thing." Belarus stated bluntly, she gritted her teeth, and this baby was making her look bad.

"Try calling him Harry. Also say your name for it might bring him comfort." Ukraine said to her gently and Belarus reluctantly nodded in agreement.

'I'm doing this for big brother.' Belarus briefly thought to herself before looking down at the baby.

"Hello, Harry. My name is Belarus and I'm Russia's little sister along with being Ukraine's little sister." Belarus said firmly, proudly, and she noticed that the baby made no sounds expect having a small smile. "Okay that is a good little baby."

"Belarus, Can I hold him?" Lithuania asked her quietly, his cheeks were flushed for there was something about seeing Belarus holding a baby, and made his heart flutter faintly. Although It was a bit scary seeing her holding something delicate just like it was scary seeing Russia and Ukraine holding something fragile. All three of them tend to break things, objects, and people in their own 'Special' way.

Belarus glared at Lithuania for a moment and then glanced at her sister before agreeing. As soon as Harry was in Lithuania's arms he started crying loudly.

"What did you do to him." Belarus demanded firmly to Lithuania, her eyes were narrowed, and she decided to grab the baby back for Russia wanted the little baby to be kept safe.

"I had blindfolded him." Lithuania muttered softly and he regretted blindfolding Harry's eyes. Maybe that is why he cries in his arms, but also Latvia's and Estonia's arms or maybe the baby only liked Russia along with Russia's siblings. "Plus I don't think we did a good enough job taking care of him."

"Oh, So that is why he doesn't trust you." Ukraine said quietly and she looked at the Baltic's with disappointment in her eyes. "I think it will take a little time for him to trust you guys."

Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia looked at the floor. Belarus was rocking Harry back and forth slowly in her arms.

"Do you think big brother will be proud of me?" Belarus asked Ukraine and she received a nod.

"Yes and I'm proud of you, Belarus." Ukraine replied happily, a bright smile on her lips, and she kissed Harry on the forehead. "A baby needs plenty of love, kisses, and hugs. Russia needs us and we will be there for him."

"Of course. Those three are worthless and I don't understand why big brother keeps them around." Belarus stated bluntly and she decided to repeat what her older sister did which was giving the baby a kiss on the forehead. "Does brother do this too?"

"Yes he does the same thing too." Ukraine told her calmly and she smiled at her little sister. "It feels good to hold something fragile, delicate, and completely innocent in your arms."

"It does, but that will fade in time. He will become strong and one day a man, but this human will not be stronger than us." Belarus said firmly and she did tell her sister that yes it did feel a little good, but then suddenly her thoughts turned a little morbid. "Humans grow up fast, they die, and it is best not to get attached."

'This baby will break my brother's heart, but also my sister's heart.' Belarus briefly thought and wondered if it would be best to break his neck, but decided against it. 'I do not wish for Russia to hate me. I also do not want to see Ukraine's tears and she cries so easily over the smallest of things.'

Ukraine's eyes started to fill up with tears, Belarus handed the baby over to her, and shook her head.

"Here hold him and enjoy. I will be back." Belarus told her firmly and she quickly walked out of the house to relieve some anger along with stress plus the annoyance. Now outside she brought out her knives and begun to throw them violently at the tree's while wondering why her big brother had to bring home a baby. A human baby that will break his heart and the heart of Ukraine's, but it will not break her heart whenever Harry does die.

"I can't kill or hurt him for big brother would not forgive me." Belarus said bitterly as she threw more of her knives at the tree. Russia returned home in a good mood with a few outfits, some baby food, and a stuffed Panda bear toy.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By Waterrain**

It has been about two months now that Harry has been in the lives of Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Ukraine, and Belarus. It was two months ago that he entered their lives due to that fateful night Russia decided to take him from that cold and lonely doorstep that belonged to one of England's citizen's.

"Come on you can walk it is very simple, da. One step at a time." Russia said cheerfully, he was on his knees, arms stretched out, and his hands holding Harry's arms firmly to make sure the little one does not fall down. Belarus and Ukraine had went out to buy some more food. Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania watched Russia interacting with the baby.

"Russia has been trying for about three days." Latvia muttered quietly for it wouldn't due for the violet eyed Nation to hear him and he felt sorry for the baby since having Russia's full attention can be quite stressful.

'Russia shouldn't pressure the poor baby.' Lithuania briefly thought as he looked at Harry with pity. 'I wonder how the little one will turn out.'

"Harry, I will let you go." Russia stated firmly and he was determined to have the baby walking. Plus he is not the type to give up on anything regardless of what others may say or think.

"Wait, Russia. What if he hurts himself?" Lithuania asked quickly and he hoped that the baby wouldn't fall down.

"I believe it is time for what one may call tough love." Russia commented calmly as he released Harry's arms and noticed that the baby was still standing.

"Harry walk to me, da." Russia said softly to the baby, he felt proud of the baby, and figured that Harry is also not one to give up which is a very good thing.

"Say Russia why not call it a day and stuff. At least he can stand-" Latvia started to say, but then he was cut off by the violet eyed Nation's stare.

",But can he walk? I believe this little one is ready to walk. Can you not see it in his big green eyes? That he wishes to walk." Russia commented innocently, a smile on his lips, and Harry was walking slowly towards him while faintly giggling.

"Good job, Harry." Russia said calmly, he hugged the baby close, and then kissed him on the forehead.

"Can we leave now? He walked to you and stuff." Latvia asked quietly and he was trembling slightly at the expression on Russia's face.

'I have a good idea in which they can have fun and help Harry build up his legs.' Russia briefly thought, a smile on his lips, and he looked at them.

"No. First I will have Harry walk to me several times, but afterwards he will walk on you guys." Russia told them in a cheerful voice and he gave the baby another hug. "I'm counting on you, Harry."

An hour later Ukraine and Belarus arrived to see that the Baltic States were laying on the floor belly down.

"Okay this time walk on Latvia." Russia said softly to Harry, he held the baby's right hand since body's are more bumpy than the floor, and he heard the baby giggle.

'At least Harry is light, but I still don't like this at all. I'm literally being walked on this time.' Latvia thought to himself and he could feel the baby walking on his back. 'I'll just pretend I'm not even here, but least Lithuania and Estonia had to suffer the same fate. So, it's okay.'

"Big brother we are home." Belarus said bluntly, Russia blinked his eyes, and he lifted Harry off of Latvia.

"Welcome back sisters. I'm going to potty train, Harry. He can walk slowly, but he can walk." Russia commented calmly before leaving with the baby in his arms and walked into the bathroom.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Hope you'll enjoy it. **

_Flash Back_

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By Waterrain**

To be honest Harry was lucky enough to be two years old and Russia was sorely tempted to have full control over the baby rather than trusting his sisters or the Baltic's states to take care of the little one.

For there had been several close calls for Harry involving Russia's sisters and the Baltic's states.

For example Harry was nearly hit with a few of Belarus's knives when she was throwing them at Lithuania, but of course she didn't know Lithuania was holding the baby and Lithuania had no time to gently place Harry down. However luckily Russia showed up, caught the knives between his fingers, and held the trembling baby in his arms. The poor little one was whimpering and it took nearly an hour to calm him down. Russia made it a house rule that there is no knife throwing when Harry is in the same room due to safety reasons.

Another example was when Latvia happened to be laying down in the living room taking a nap, Ukraine had been carrying Harry, and she tripped over him. It was a close call, but both of them had caught Harry before he landed on the floor. Russia made it a house rule that no one is allowed to be laying down in the middle of any room expect in their own bedroom. So that would not happen ever again and he had seen the event with his own eyes, but unable to help for he was all the way on the other side.

There were several different examples and it is no wonder why Russia was tempted to just take care of Harry all by himself. He created new house rules after each event in order to keep Harry safe and alive, but if it is not one thing then it is another thing. At times Russia thought the others were honestly trying to kill the little one or something, but he believes they wouldn't do something so silly.

"Harry, I think maybe it was not such a good idea to have taken you." Russia muttered softly, the baby was in his arms, and he was hiding at the moment. "The others even forgot when you arrived here."

"Big brother! We are sorry for forgetting!" Belarus yelled loudly and she was trying to find him, but Russia was in a dark closest holding a sleeping Harry.

"Russia please don't be upset. We didn't know how important it was to you." Ukraine said in a somewhat loud voice in order to be hear and she sounded near tears which made the violet eyed Nation sigh softly.

"You guys help us find big brother now." Belarus stated firmly, her knives in her hands, and eyes narrowed.

"Russia! Where are you, Russia?" Lithuania called out and he wanted to help Belarus.

"Russia. Where are you." Latvia said in a trembling voice and he really didn't want to find Russia, but he also didn't want Russia's little sister to start throwing knives for not calling out for her older brother.

"Russia." Estonia commented flatly and he didn't care either way.

"Russia!" Ukraine cried out, she blinked her eyes, and tried to keep the tears from falling.

"Russia! Where are you big brother!" Belarus called out loudly and she wondered where he was hiding at right now.

'I suppose I must come out for they are worried about me, da.' Russia briefly thought to himself, he hugged the baby closely, and kissed him on the forehead.

"I suppose it will be for the best to come out of hiding before they rip apart my home. Besides I do not have any food or diapers in here for you." Russia said cheerfully, he opened the closest door, and walked out with Harry in his arms. Russia headed to the living room and held the baby close to gain comfort along with making sure Harry was kept safe.

"Oh there you are big brother. We were worried about you and been calling for a few hours." Belarus told him and she noticed that her brother was the baby.

"Hide and seek, da. I'm very good at hiding, but also at seeking." Russia commented innocently, but to be honest he had not been hiding for any sort of game purposes. More or less to have some peace and quiet, but after an hour they started calling and calling him. He had tried to ignore them and covered Harry's ears, but in the end it was hopeless.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia said at the same time, but there was no cheer in their voice. While Russia had been hiding with Harry and avoiding the other Nations. Lithuania decided to bake a cake after Belarus 'lovingly asked him to make a cake', but she had actually threatened him and he pretended that she had asked him. Sometimes it is best to pretend rather than fact reality, but it kept Lithuania happy and sane.

"Can a two year old eat cake?" Latvia wondered out loud and that was when Lithuania along with Russia were reminded on how the shorter Nation gave Harry a piece of bubble gum.

"_Hey, Lithuania. Do you think Harry can have bubble gum." Latvia asked in a curious voice and Lithuania was not paying attention to him, but he ignored that fact._

"_Yeah, yeah, sure." Lithuania commented to him and he was busy making a card for Belarus._

"_Here you go, Harry." Latvia said happily as he put the piece of bubble gum into the baby's mouth and that was when Lithuania eyes widened in replaying the shorter Nation's question to him._

"_Wait, no. I don't think it is a good idea to give a baby bubble gum." Lithuania told him quickly, Latvia's eyes widened, and Harry was making an odd noise. _

"_Lithuania what should I do! I think he is choking." Latvia said loudly, Russia arrived quickly, and pushed the shorter Nation away. The violet eyed Nation saved Harry from choking and he sighed softly for why does it seem every time he is away that something happens to the little one._

"_Why did you give the baby bubble gum?" Russia asked innocently, his violet eyes darkening, and he held Harry close to his body. "Are you trying to kill him?"_

_Russia picked up his small pipe with one hand, but with his other hand easily covered Harry's eyes and he smiled sweetly at Latvia which made the shorter Nation tremble in fear._

"_I'll give you a five second start, da." Russia said calmly, Latvia raced away, and he sighed softly before looking at Lithuania. "I thought you guys were smart._

"_I'll be telling Harry a bedtime story I made up." The violet eyed Nation commented smoothly, he dropped his pipe, and uncovered the baby's eyes._

'_Poor little Harry for Russia's made up bedtime story's are scary, bloody, and frightening.' Lithuania briefly thought and he sighed._

"No. He shall not have any cake until he is six years old." Russia stated firmly and he gave Latvia a look. "Remember one of the house rules is no bubble gum is to be given to Harry until I say so, da."

"Russia, We have gifts for Harry." Ukraine said cheerfully and they had got the gifts after Russia told them 'Today is the day that Harry arrived here'. They had forgotten and Russia had left with the baby.

"A smaller version of my dress." Belarus commented calmly and she placed it on the back of the sofa.

"A scarf to keep him warm." Ukraine stated happily and she placed it on the back of the sofa while smiling brightly.

"A toy polar bear." Estonia said flatly and he set it a few inches away from where Russia's sisters had placed their gift to Harry.

"A toy bunny." Lithuania commented smoothly, a smile was on his lips, and he wondered if Harry will like it or if the baby would rip off its head.

"Marbles." Latvia stated loudly and he didn't notice the look on Lithuania's along with the look on Estonia's face.

Lithuania and Estonia sighed for marbles are small not to mention Harry could hurt himself with them.

"He shall receive the marbles when he is six years old." Russia told Latvia cheerfully, he grabbed the marbles, and placed them in his pockets. "Until then these marbles shall not see the light of day."

"Big brother can I change him into the dress?" Belarus asked eagerly, she stared at Russia, and there was a few moments of silence.

"Yes." Russia replied simply as he handed Harry over to his little sister and sighed softly. Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia's eyes were wide for Russia had agreed.

"It will be an interesting experience. Besides clothing is non-life threatening unless it is a corset of course. Plus clothing is non-life threatening unlike marbles or bubble gum for a baby." Russia said innocently and he looked at Latvia with wide eyes. "Keep that in mind, okay?"

Ukraine decided to put a scarf around Harry's neck, but made sure it was slightly loose.

"Doesn't Harry look like me now, Big brother?" Belarus asked innocently as she handed the baby over to Russia.

"Belarus no one can compare to your beauty." Lithuania managed to say, his cheeks were flushed and Estonia sighed for this will not end well.

"I did not ask you." Belarus said coldly, Russia handed Harry to Ukraine, and he wondered if anyone else has sisters like Belarus or Ukraine.

'I need a short break and some Vodka.' Russia thought to himself and he smiled for a perfect idea has came to him.

"Plus you are not male. So you and Harry can't be compared." Lithuania commented calmly and he was hugged suddenly by Russia.

"You will distract my little sister, da." Russia whispered softly into Lithuania's right ear, he faintly kissed him on the right cheek, and Lithuania's cheeks were flushed along with his eyes being wide. Russia slipped away out of the living room and into the kitchen while Ukraine covered Harry's eyes and followed after her little brother while holding the baby close to her body.

"Lithuania! How dare you! You are trying to steal my big brother away from me!" Belarus screamed shrilly and she clenched her knives tightly.

"No, No it wasn't like that Belarus!" Lithuania yelled as he ran away from the knives that she was throwing at him along with her rage filled screams.

"Poor Lithuania, but better him than me." Latvia commented cheerfully as he grabbed a piece of cake and Estonia shook his head before grabbing himself a piece of cake.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Ukraine was sitting down on the chair holding Harry, humming happily, and wished him a soft Happy Birthday.

"Ah, the sweet taste of Vodka." Russia said happily, he was sitting next to his older sister, and looked down at Harry while smiling brightly. "He appears to be happy."

"I hope Lithuania will be alright." Ukraine commented softly and she hugged the baby.

"He will be fine and to be honest he can handle things much worse than knives." Russia commented calmly after he had another gulp of Vodka. Ukraine nodded in agreement, she decided to ignore Lithuania's pained filled yells after a few knives got him in the side, and Russia was singing loudly to Harry in order to block out the noise for he did not want the baby to be frightened.

"And leave my big brother alone." Belarus stated firmly to Lithuania, she received a silent nod, and felt satisfied with that reply. "I will now be joining Russia and my sister in the kitchen. Do not disturb us unless my big brother calls you guys. I still do not understand why Russia keeps you three around."

"I'm just happy it wasn't me this time." Latvia commented cheerfully, but he was ignored by Lithuania and Estonia.

"Let's see if you need stitches or not." Estonia stated calmly and he shook his head. "She is crazy and armed with those knives."

"Belarus is not crazy." Lithuania said firmly, he was in denial, and Estonia sighed heavily. "Okay maybe a little crazy, but it gives her character. Plus she doesn't let anyone walk all over her and that is a good thing, right?"

Latvia and Estonia decided against answering him. Russia was drinking Vodka along with softly patting Harry on the head, Ukraine was humming, and Belarus was making some food after her big brother mentioned something about being hungry.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By Waterrain**

Russia was teaching two and a half year old Harry how to use a spoon properly. Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia were forced to watch. Belarus and Ukraine were placing the last finishing touches to the bedroom next to Russia's for that shall be Harry's bedroom. The crib that took Russia a month to build was put there a day ago along with the rocking chair, but Russia and Ukraine along with Belarus wanted to make the even more cozy.

To be honest it was suppose to be ready three months ago, but it was difficult picking a color for the walls in Harry's bedroom and the carpeting along with designs. Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus decided to make their own designs and painted it themselves which took some time.

"Your bedroom should be done today, Harry." Russia commented cheerfully as he noticed the baby's grip was able to hold the spoon properly. "Meaning you will be a bit more independent, but fear not for your bedroom in close to mine."

Harry blinked his eyes and the violet eyed Nation smiled. Lithuania wondered how the baby will turn out, but only time will tell and there was no use in worrying about it. Estonia was not paying attention for he was too busy thinking about other things and Latvia felt like yawning.

"Big brother. The baby's bedroom is done and he no longer has to sleep in the same bed as you." Belarus commented cheerfully for now that baby will have his own room and no longer be in Russia's bed which put her in a very good mood.

"Okay. Now it is time for Harry to see his bedroom." Russia said calmly as he picked up Harry, the baby still held the spoon, and the violet eyed Nation turned to look at the Baltic's states. "Oh, you three will come see too. My sisters and I worked hard on Harry's bedroom."

Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia nodded while thinking what did the bedroom looked like for they had not been allowed anywhere near it for the past three months. Russia led the way with the baby in his arms, his sisters were next to him, and the Baltic's trailing behind.

"Here you are Harry." Russia said cheerfully as he walked into the bedroom and gently placed him inside of the crib that he had built in his spare time. He briefly glanced at the rocking chair that he had also made at the same as the crib. "Ukraine made the three little weight blankets for you. My little sister painted this crib and also the rocking chair."

'This bedroom looks horrific. I wonder if Harry will be able to sleep in such a room and I know that I wouldn't be able.' Lithuania briefly thought as he looked at the crib that was black with bits of red that looked like blood at various locations, but noticed the rocking chair unlike the crib was violet in color that matched Russia's eyes. The walls were a pale blue, but there were three different designs and there was a massive amount of them almost covering the wall.

One design that was made by Russia happened to be a blood-stained pipe. The second design was made by Ukraine happened to be a pitch fork and on the bottom of the pitch fork was a shade of brown that reminded a person of dirt and made them think that it might have been used to dig something up or used to dig in order to put something in. The third design was made by Belarus happened to be a knife that had the color of blood starting from the middle of it and ended at the bottom of said knife.

There were different kinds of stuff toys, but the stuffed animal that showed up about six times was the panda bear toy. The rest of the toys there was only one of said toy unlike the panda bear toy which there were six of for some reason.

"Do you love your bedroom?" Russia asked happily and he received a giggle from the baby. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Of course Harry would love this bedroom for it was made by you, me, and big sister." Belarus commented calmly, she turned, and gave the Baltic's a cold look. "If those three losers took part in making the designs for the walls, rocking chair, or crib. I believe the baby would not like it. What color would you have done for the crib? Tell me."

"Brown." Lithuania said calmly to Russia's little sister and he wondered if she liked the color brown.

"Dark Blue." Estonia stated flatly to her and he mentally sighed.

"Pale Yellow." Latvia managed to say and he felt a bit nervous.

"See it was a good thing they didn't help." Belarus told her big brother smoothly and Russia had wanted the Baltic's to be involved, but his little sister threw a fit about it and he decided against having them help with Harry's bedroom. "They chose such boring colors."

Russia sighed softly and briefly thought at least the baby loved the bedroom. He grabbed a stuffed panda bear, held it out to Harry, and the baby grabbed it while giggling. Lithuania decided to tell Belarus 'You did a good job', but she broke his fingers and told him firmly 'Big brother also helped and so did Ukraine.' Latvia and Estonia sighed to themselves while Ukraine sung happily to Harry.

The violet eyed Nation closed his eyes for a moment and when he reopened them Harry was staring at him with big green eyes.

"Russia Mother. Mother Russia" Harry said softly, Russia's cheeks were burning a bit in embarrassment, and then he wondered how the baby came up with that combo. However he was proud that Harry said his first words and he was unsure on how to feel about being called Mother Russia, but brushed it off for some of his people calls him Mother Russia.

'At least the baby thinks of Russia as a mother and nothing else for right now.' Belarus briefly thought and Ukraine was smiling brightly.

Meanwhile Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia's faces turned a deathly shade of white at recalling how many times they had jokingly said 'Mother Russia' when only Harry was around and they had been commenting on how motherly Russia acts towards the baby.

"We have to be more careful what we say around the baby." Lithuania whispered quietly, Estonia, and Latvia nodded in agreement. Russia kissed Harry on the forehead, picked him up, and smiled faintly. Ukraine was still smiling happily and Belarus kissed the baby on the forehead along with making sure it was on the exact spot where her big brother had kissed Harry.

"He said his first words. How cute is that Russia and Belarus?" Ukraine asked cheerfully and she figured her little brother was happy that the little one's first word was Russia.

"I'm glad that he said big brother's name." Belarus replied simply to her big sister and Russia was too lost in thought to reply, but he was happy.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By Waterrain**

England knocked on Russia's door, he waited a minute, and then knocked harder on the door.

"Hello, England. What brings you to my front door?" Russia asked innocently and he stepped out from behind the green eyed Nation. "One of the house rules is no one is to answer the door if I'm not around. They listen, da."

The violet eyed Nation's back was against the front door, a smiled on his lips, and his head tilted towards the blonde Nation.

"Uh, I well you see." England stuttered, he mentally swore to himself, and his nerves were slightly shaken for the other Nation had so easily crept behind him.

"I feel like hugging, da. Matters little as to who I hug and this urge refuses to go away. I believe it is quite catching like a disease or like inhaling a deadly airborne gas." Russia said softly as he stared at England with wide and innocent looking violet eyes. "Have you ever felt that way for no reason? It is really odd and unusual."

'Oh, bloody hell. This is not worth it. I highly doubt Russia would have Harry Potter and besides it is not like it is my job to find out the truth or anything like that at all.' England briefly thought and he slowly backed away. 'Well, I was just curious as to what happened to Harry and Dumbledore has no idea nor does anyone else. Seems as if the boy disappeared into thin air or something. Not like Russia has anything to do with it….Besides why would he want a baby.'

Russia suddenly hugged England, he was smiling cheerfully, and then kissed him on the forehead like he does to Harry every single day.

"Thank you." Russia commented happily, he ignored England's deer in the head-lights look, and cheerfully released him. "You can go now, England."

'What the hell just happened? Is something wrong with Russia? Oh bloody hell he is Russia and more than likely playing mind games with me.' England mentally thought as he quickly walked away feeling confused as to why the violet eyed Nation had hugged him along with kissing him on the forehead, but decided on getting home as soon as possible and getting drunk.

'If England had not summoned me that night. I wouldn't have found Harry.' Russia thought calmly as he unlocked and opened the door. 'So I'm thankful towards England, but it is best not to tell him why I'm thankful.'

"Mother Russia." Harry said happily, he was smiling brightly, and the violet eyed Nation smiled back at him.

"I'm back from work." Russia commented smoothly as he picked up the two and a half year old baby.

"Welcome back, big brother. Things have been quiet." Belarus said calmly and she didn't mention tying up the Baltic States along with having them gagged. They were behind the sofa, Ukraine noticed, and blinked her eyes, but then shrugged it off for it must be some sort of game.

"Hello, Russia." Ukraine said cheerfully to her little brother and she looked at Harry. "Do you think the little one will say my name or Belarus's name?"

"I'll teach him how to say Ukraine and Belarus, da. I'm not sure how long it will take." Russia stated calmly and he was being honest. His name is said more often than his sister's name or the Baltic's States names and he might use their names more often so Harry will learn faster that way.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By Waterrain**

"Auntie Ukraine, Where is Mother Russia?" Harry asked her while looking up and she gave him a gentle smile. "Where? It is night time and he is still not back."

Ukraine looked down at him, gave him a small pat on the head, and he blinked at her.

"My dear little brother will be back soon. No need to worry about him, okay." Ukraine commented cheerfully and Harry smiled at her. They heard a door open up, but were both slightly disappointed it was just Latvia.

"Latvia, Where is Mother Russia?" Harry asked him and he wondered why Latvia was sighing to himself.

"He is not really happy at the moment." Latvia decided to say, he shivered, and to be honest Russia was pretty upset when Lithuania mentioned America. "So, Harry. Want to draw some pictures with me?"

Harry blinked his eyes at him and he walked over to him. Ukraine sighed to herself for she has a feeling her little brother is not in a good mood due to America. Lithuania walked through the door, his back ached, and he shook his head.

'I should not have mentioned America.' Lithuania briefly thought and he knew Russia was still outside in the snow. 'Russia is tension and a bit edgy about what if America attacks him.'

"Liet, What is wrong?" Harry asked curiously and he walked away from Latvia.

"Hmm, nothing is wrong." Lithuania replied simply and then he looked at Latvia with calm eyes. "Russia is still outside."

Russia was outside sitting on the ground, staring down at his fingernails covered in blood, and after a few minutes closed his violet eyes briefly. He wished that Lithuania had not brought up America's name and felt a little regret about it.

'I hurt Lithuania over him just saying one word...One word that has seven letters..What if Harry learns that word with seven letters and I hurt him over it?' Russia briefly thought, a few tears fell from his violet eyes, he was sitting down on the snow, and looking forward with a depressed expression. 'I wonder if I would use my fingernails on his small back and hurt him if he ever said the name America. I do not wish to find out if I would or would not hurt him.'

"Mother Russia, Are you okay?" Harry asked softly as he wrapped himself around Russia's arm and kissed him on the cheek. "Your cheek is wet. Why is it wet when there is no rain and tastes salty."

Russia closed his eyes and used his other hand to wipe his cheeks.

"I'm fine, little one." Russia muttered quietly, he gave Harry a kiss on the forehead, and stood up from the ground. "I was just thinking."

"Harry, Come on back inside before you catch a cold." Ukraine commented gently from the door and she walked outside while looking at them with gentle eyes. "Brother, You should come inside from the cold too."

"Do you know what tomorrow is Mother Russia?" Harry asked sleepily and he was picked up by Russia.

"Da. I know it is your birthday tomorrow and you will be turning three years old." Russia replied softly and he held Harry tightly, but not enough to hurt him and he walked towards his older sister while thinking about how after putting the little one to bed that he will drink some Vodka alone outside in the cold weather.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

Two years and six months passed by swiftly with nothing really shocking occuring. Lithuania hoped that things will keep on going smoothly and Lativa was hoped things will keep on being uneventful, but Estonia figured that sooner or later something will happen.

The living room was covered with balloons that were red, green, yellow, blue, and violet in color. The balloons were tied on chairs, the sofa, and practically the whole entire living room to the point where it should have been renamed Balloon Room.

Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia were out of breath laying on the crimson carpet. They were the ones who put air into all three hundred balloons and Latvia silently cursed himself for suggesting to give Harry a small blue balloon. Lithuania and Estonia had been thinking 'Latvia just had to mention balloons and Russia decides having a room full of balloons is better than just one simple balloon'.

Harry was upstairs with Ukraine and Belarus. He was drawing in a notebook while Ukraine singed cheerfully and Belarus talked about her big brother Russia.

The door-bell ringed several times, Russia frowned to himself, and didn't recall inviting anyone other. Lithuania bite his lip, Latvia shivered, and Estonia sighed to himself for they can recall the only Nation that would ring the door-bell in such a way.

"America, What are you doing here?" Russia managed to ask calmly and he bite down on his lip to remain calm after all today is suppose to be a happy day. "I'm busy and have no time to bother with you."

"Wow. You have a lot of balloons, Russia. Are you having a party?" America asked smoothly and he looked at the violet eyed Nation with calm eyes. "I was not invited, but it doesn't matter for who would want to come to a communist party. The only ones who would come are Nations that you force to come to it."

Russia took a deep breath and he closed his violet eyes. The Baltic States had not heard, they were decided to go upstairs, and make sure Harry stays up here.

"Did I make you cry? I didn't know commies could be like that at all." America said calmly and he grinned at him before asking. "So you don't want to be a communist anymore, right?"

"Get out. I was in a good mood, but you have ruined it thoroughly with your mere presence and words." Russia said coldly, he clenched his fists tightly making crescent marks onto the palms of his hands, and looked at America with darkened violet eyes.

"Fine, Russia. Maybe next time I come here. You'll give up being a communist bitch." America commented gleefully, he smiled brightly, and walked away. Russia closed the door firmly and leaned up against it.

"Capitalist pig." Russia muttered angrily and he unclenched his fists. "If it was not Harry's Birthday today…He is five years old today."

Violet eyes closed briefly and he slumped down onto the carpet. His back against the door, he could feel blood flowing out of his palms, and Russia struggled to keep control.

"I." Russia said to himself and a few tears fell silently. "I just wanted today to be a good day. It is the day I got the little one and saved him from the cold door step."

Russia wiped his eyes with the palm of his hands, he took a deep breath, and released it slowly. The tears were gone and his eyes returned to normal. Not darkened with anger or filled with tears. His cheeks had blood due to wiping his palms on them and he had forgotten that his palms were bloodied due to his fingernails digging deeply.

"Russia?" Lithuania asked quietly and he noticed blood on Russia's face.

"Yes." Russia replied calmly, he looked up at Lithuania, and decided to stand up.

"You have blood on your face. Is it.." Lithuania trailed off since it wouldn't be a smart move to mention America.

"It is my blood." Russia commented simply and he blinked his eyes. "I'm going to take a shower, da."

Lithuania noticed Russia's palms were bloodied and he noticed that those violet eyes held a look of depression for a moment.

"When do we bring Harry downstairs to see the balloons?" Lithuania asked calmly and he watched as Russia looked away briefly.

"I'm going to take a shower. You and the other two along with my sisters can show him." Russia informed him and looked back at Lithuania. "

Russia walked upstairs, he was surprised to see Harry walking out of the bathroom, and his hands were gently grabbed by the little one.

"Mother Russia, Why is there blood on your hands? Are you okay?" Harry asked softly and Russia moved his hands up.

"It is not blood. It is merely food dye, da." Russia replied cheerfully, he held his hands behind his back, and smiled down at him. "I will be taking a shower and you can go downstairs to see the surprise if you wish it."

"I want to wait for you, Mother Russia." Harry told Russia firmly and he added. "I don't want to see the surprise unless you are there with me."

"I might take a while little one." Russia informed him and he noticed that Harry didn't look discouraged.

"I can wait for you." Harry told him calmly and he nodded. "I can and will wait for you."

"Okay." Russia said calmly and he nodded. "That is fine."

"I'll wait by the bathroom door for you." Harry stated in a determined voice, Russia smiled faintly, and gave him a hug using just his arms not his hands.

"You are such a good child." Russia commented softly and kissed Harry on the forehead. "Today is a good day, da. For it is your birthday and the day you came into my life."

Harry smiled brightly at him, Russia walked into the bathroom, and he took an hour long shower. Afterwards the violet eyed realized that he forgot a change of clothes.

"I'm silly to forget to bring a clean outfit." Russia said to himself and he wrapped a towel around firmly his waist. He bite down nervously on his lip for what if his little sister was still upstairs for she might try to take his towel off, Russia decided to risk it for he does not want to put his unclean outfit back on, and he decided to crack the door open.

"Mother Russia, You are done?" Harry asked happily, he walked inside, and smiled brightly.

"Little one…I have an important mission for you." Russia commented smoothly and he looked down at the little one who was near him.

Harry looked at him curiously, he pulled at the towel, and those violet eyes widened in shock for the little one had pulled off the towel.

"Wow, Mother Russia. Will mine become bigger?" Harry asked him curiously, Russia cheeks flushed, and he swiftly grabbed another towel to cover himself.

"That is neither here or here, Harry. Do not grab my towel for it is naughty and only naughty children do such things." Russia informed him as he wrapped the towel firmly around his hips. "Do you wish to be a naughty child?"

"I'm sorry, but I was just curious about what your body looks like under the towel." Harry muttered while looking down.

"My sister Belarus and France are also curious about my body, but I have no wish for them or anyone to see my body. After all it is my body." Russia managed to say calmly and he closed his eyes for a moment while mentally sighing for it appears Harry is in a curious stage.

"Isn't your sister a girl? Why would she be curious? Is France a girl or boy?" Harry asked curiously and in the angle of his head he can still see up Russia's towel.

"Russia, Are you okay?" Lithuania asked calmly and he walked in for the door was slightly opened. His eyes widened, he wondered why Harry was there, and Russia was only in a towel.

"Please collect the little one and return with a clean outfit for me." Russia replied simply and Harry pouted for a moment.

"Mother Russia, Can you please tell me." Harry said to him and looked at him with big eyes.

"I'll answer when you are older, da." Russia stated simply for those eyes won't work on him and he watched as Lithuania picked up Harry. "Now please go with Liet."

Lithuania walked out confused with Harry in his arms and Russia closed the door. He slumped down against it, sighed softly, and wondered if all children were curious about such things.

"Lithuania, Are you curious about Mother Russia's body?" Harry asked innocently as he looked up.

"What?" Lithuania asked him, he felt shocked, and wondered what brought up that question.

"Like Auntie Belarus and someone named France." Harry explained to him and he tiled his head. "Is your thingy as big as Mother Russia's or small like mine? Is Latvia and Estonia thingy's as big as Mother Russia's or small like mine? Auntie Belarus is a girl so why is she curious about Mother Russia's body?"

Lithuania's gapped at him in shock, his face flushed, and he was speechless.

"Liet? Are you okay?" Harry asked him and he was placed down onto the floor.

"I'll be back for I have to get Russia an outfit and you should stay here to draw." Lithuania replied smoothly and he sighed to himself for this child is full of questions, but personally he has no wish to answer such questions dealing with Russia's body part or why Belarus and France want to see Russia's nude body.

"Will you see Mother Russia naked? So that you'll know if you are as big as him." Harry said cheerfully and after a moment Latvia walked inside.

"Latvia watch him." Lithuania stated simply, he walked out, and went towards Russia's bedroom. After two minutes he knocked on the bathroom door and received no reply for a moment.

"Is it just you, Lithuania?" Russia asked from behind the door and he was standing up.

"It is just me, Russia. I have an outfit for you." Lithuania replied calmly, the door was opened, and he walked inside. Noticed that Russia's whole body was covered in towels and he thought about how many towels he will have to wash.

"Set them down onto the closed toilet seat and guard the door, da." Russia told him bluntly and Lithuania nodded at the violet eyed Nation. Lithuania walked out of the bathroom, leaned against the door, and sighed softly to himself.

'I recall how Latvia and I had walked in on Russia. He had his underwear up to the knee area. We didn't knock for the message had been important and forgot Russia's rule of always knocking before entering any place in the house. He had smacked us with his metal pipes. One in each hand, he was yelling angrily at us, cheeks flushed, and we had bruises for a month.' Lithuania thought to himself and they had been lucky that Russia had not taken their eyes out by usage of a metal spoon. 'We had seen Russia completely naked and we lived, but with bruises that lasted for a month. Harry saw Russia naked and received no injury.'

"Was it a mistake to bring Harry with me on that night?" Russia asked softly, he was fully dressed, and looked at Lithuania with sad violet eyes. "What if he walks in on me naked? I might hurt him like I hurt you and Latvia. You know I do not like locking doors unless it is the front and back door."

"Russia, I will teach him how to knock." Lithuania replied smoothly and he added calmly. "It is natural for Harry to be curious about his body, to ask questions, and wonder about others."

"I have not been curious about others body parts." Russia commented to him and glanced at Lithuania. "Have you been curious about another body parts?"

Lithuania didn't reply, his cheeks burned, and he didn't look at Russia.

"I'll explain to Harry about always knocking and how you have no wish for anyone to see your body." Lithuania told him calmly and Russia blinked his violet eyes.

"Okay, Make sure the little one understands or I will punish you." Russia said innocently and he tilted his head. "It works out for everyone, da. I'm sure Harry will understand and no one will need to be punished."

Russia walked away with Lithuania following after him, they walked in the room, and the violet eyed Nation noticed Harry was holding a picture up along with Latvia's cheeks being red for some reason.

"Harry, I didn't mean you should find out about Russia's body part and draw it onto a sheet of paper." Latvia managed to say and he covered his eyes while groaning. "Oh, Russia is going to kill us. No he'll kill me for sending you to him to get your answer since I didn't want to explain."

Harry held the sheet of paper, he turned around, smiled brightly, and showed Russia his drawing.

"I made a drawing of it." Harry said cheerfully and Russia closed his eyes.

"Lithuania, Please handle this okay. I will be by the stairs." Russia managed to say before walking away and closing the door softly. Lithuania sighed deeply, he noticed Harry looked confused, and Latvia's face was a deathly pale.

"I was reading a body part book in English and I didn't think Harry would ask any questions since it was English not Russian." Latvia muttered to Lithuania and he received a sigh,

"Does the book have pictures?" Lithuania asked calmly, he walked over, and pat Harry on the head gently.

"Yes." Latvia informed him, he thought for a moment, and smacked himself. "I'm an idiot."

"You have unlocked the curiosity." Lithuania told Latvia and shook his head. "Why did you send Harry to Russia?"

"Cause I'm an idiot and I was not thinking." Latvia said quietly, he shivered at what Russia will do to him for giving Harry idea's, and for letting the little one see the body part book.

Russia was by the stairs on the top step, he had his hands over his closed eyelids, and hoped that the little one will not turn into a naughty child.

'After all I would have to punish him if he does turn into a naughty child.' Russia thought briefly and moved his hands. 'This is just a stage and soon he will be over the stage.'

"Harry, It was bad that you pulled off Russia's towel." Lithuania said gently and calmly to the little one. "He had a towel on for a reason."

Lithuania explained Personal Boundaries, Knocking First Before Entering, and other such things in simple terms to Harry who was nodding. Latvia walked out of the room and saw Russia looking down at his palms.

"Russia, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sent Harry to you and I shouldn't have had the body parts book out. The one with pictures." Latvia stuttered and he didn't receive a look or a reply. "I didn't know he would-"

"It is easy to hurt and punish someone. It is very difficult not to hurt someone and to remain calm. Please stay out of my sight and hearing for three days, Latvia." Russia commented out loud, he closed his eyes, and covered his ears. "I have no wish to hear excuses or see your face for three days. Wish Harry a Happy Birthday and go on a three day trip, da. I'm not in a good mood, but I'm trying to be in a good mood for today is the little one's birthday."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Today April 14 2011, I had my first Manicure at Tiffany's Nail Salon and the nail polish used was a sparkly green kind. I had my hair trimmed at Supercuts nothing fancy at all just the kind of hair cut to get rid of split ends. I'm a Senior and Prom is April 16 2011.**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

Harry is five and half years old. He was currently learning English from Lithuania. Belarus was practicing throwing her knives outside at trees and Ukraine was tending to the small garden while humming happily. Latvia was drawing pictures while Estonia was reading historic books.

"Liet, When is Mother Russia coming home?" Harry asked him and he received a soft sigh.

"Russia will be here anytime now." Lithuania replied calmly, he looked at Harry's expression, and then closed his eyes. "He is alright. He is always alright and no need to worry about him. After all Russia is always strong."

Belarus was throwing knife after knife while pretending the trees were America, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, and several other Nations. Expect her big brother Russia and her big sister Ukraine.

"Big Brother, Welcome home." Belarus said while smiling at Russia and didn't notice his nervous expression.

"Hello, Sister." Russia told her simply before opening the front door, he noticed Estonia was reading a book, and Latvia was drawing something. Belarus decided to go inside and she went upstairs knowing her brother is going to check up on the little one.

"Mother Russia." Harry said happily and he hugged the violet eyed Nation while smiling brightly.

"How is your English Lessons with Lithuania going?" Russia asked calmly, Harry looked up at him, and smiled.

"It is going okay." Harry replied in English and Russia picked him up.

"That is good." Russia said calmly, he hugged Harry, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Knowing more than one language is good."

"Liet told me there a place called America. What is America?" Harry asked curiously and he didn't notice Russia's violet eyes darkening slightly. "Mother Russia, What is America? Is it a fast food restaurant?"

Lithuania's face went pale, he could tell Russia was not pleased, and had a feeling he really shouldn't have mentioned the word 'America' at all even in passing.

"Harry, Please do not say that name." Russia said in a chilling voice, he was struggling not to react violently, and it was a challenge.

"What name?" Harry asked him and he didn't notice Russia's expression.

"The name A-A-America." Russia managed to say calmly and he closed his violet eyes. "I do not like hearing that name. So please do not say it."

"Okay, Mother Russia. I'm sorry." Harry said softly and he looked down.

"It is okay, Little one. You did not know and it is not your fault." Russia told him softly, hugged him, and kissed Harry on the right cheek. "Just do not say that name again."

"I understand." Harry commented cheerfully and he smiled at Russia. "I won't say it again. I love you, Mother Russia."

Russia smiled faintly at him, he set Harry down, and pat him on the head gently.

"I will tell you a bedtime story." Russia said smoothly, he held Harry's hand, and then glanced at Lithuania with chilling violet eyes. "I will speak to you later, Lithuania."

Lithuania watched as Russia walked away with Harry and he silently cursed himself for mentioning America.

'Harry tends to tell Russia every little thing.' Lithuania mentally thought, he closed his eyes, and sighed to himself. 'Russia is going to punish me after putting Harry to bed.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

Ukraine was singing to Harry upstairs and Belarus listened to her older sister singing so that she would be distracted from thinking about Russia who was not home yet.

"We have to toss out the mice that sneaked in here before Russia get's home." Lithuania whispered quietly and Latvia trembled. "It will be alright as long as we get them out before he arrives."

"We can lure them out with cheese." Estonia suggested calmly and Latvia nodded. Lithuania grabbed some cheese, placed on the floor, and the Baltic States made sure to hide. There was a total of six mice that came out hesitantly to eat some of the cheese.

Just as they were about to try to catch the mice that was when the door suddenly opened, the violet eyed Nation noticed the mice right away, and those eyes darkened. The mice stopped eating the cheese, they were frozen in pure terror, and couldn't move for they were too frightened.

"I will not have vermin in my home. I do not like rats, mice, or any kind of vermin. You mice shall be gone forever, da. You won't bring any disease to my home." Russia stated cheerfully before he firmly stepped on the mice with his black combat boots.

Lithuania sighed for he will have to be the one to clean up the blood from Russia's boots and the carpet. Latvia fainted at the scene of Russia crushing the mice and Estonia had caught him in his arms while sighing to himself.

"Hello, Lithuania. Make sure to clean the carpet and my boots, okay." Russia said calmly as he causally took off his boots and glanced at Latvia. "Did he get into my Vodka again? Is he passed out drunk?"

"No. He just fainted from you crushing the six mice to death. You killed three mice with your right boot and you killed the remaining three mice with your left boot." Estonia replied flatly and he noticed that Russia was smiling brightly.

"Good for if he got into my Vodka again. I would have to severely punish him, da." Russia commented smoothly and then asked. "Where is the little one?"

"Upstairs with your sisters." Lithuania informed the violet eyed Nation.

"Okay. Please make sure to get the blood stains out of the carpets before I return downstairs, da." Russia said causally, he walked away, and begun to walk upstairs.

'I had hoped we would have been able to capture the mice and toss them out which would have prevented their death. Along with me not having to clean up bloodstains.' Lithuania briefly thought and he sighed heavily to himself. 'Oh, Well.'

"I'm going to get the smelling salts to wake up Latvia." Estonia informed Lithuania and he walked to the kitchen. Lithuania was fiercely scrubbing the carpet, he did not want to fail Russia, and get punished. Estonia returned with the smelling salts and placed them under Latvia's nose.

Meanwhile upstairs Russia opened up Harry's bedroom door and he was jumped on by Harry who was smiling happily. Ukraine had to use the bathroom and Belarus went to her bedroom to throw knives at a photo of Lithuania.

"Mother Russia, How was your day?" Harry asked cheerfully, he was hugged by the Violet eyed Nation, and then looked up at him.

"It was okay. I had to kill some vermin that was downstairs." Russia replied calmly and he let the human go.

"What is vermin?" Harry asked curiously and he looked up at Russia with innocent eyes.

"The vermin I killed were mice. They invaded my home and those creatures could have been carrying some type of disease. So I had to get rid of them forever." Russia told him and then tilted his head. "They won't cause any harm to anyone in my home for they are dead."

"Was it a merciful death?" Harry asked softly and he tilted his head towards Russia. "Was it quick?"

"I showed kindness by swiftly ending their life by stepping on them with my boots, da. I did not use poison that would have been a slow, painful, and cruel type of death. Besides it would have been boring to use poison for it would have been slow." Russia commented gently and he patted the child on the head softly.

"You are kind, Mother Russia." Harry told him and he smiled brightly. "The mice did not suffer for it was quick and painless. I love you, Mother Russia."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

"Happy birthday my little Harry," Russia singed softly and he patted him gently on the head.

"Happy birthday to you and let there be many more birthdays," Ukraine singed cheerfully and she smiled brightly.

"Happy Birthday Harry and hopefully you won't be stabbed to death," Belarus singed and she had forced herself to sing because her big brother had asked her to sing.

"Happy Birthday my little Harry,

Happy Birthday to you and let there be many more birthdays,

Happy Birthday Harry and hopefully you won't be stabbed to death." Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus singed. The Baltic States just glanced at each and mentally thought 'The song sounds a bit scary'. Harry turned six years old today.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Russia said cheerfully and then he added. "Please tell me what is your birthday wish and I might be able to grant it."

"To go to the park with you, Mother Russia. I wonder what the outside world is like to be honest." Harry told him calmly while smiling up at the violet eyed Nation. Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania figured the reason why Harry was barely ever outside was because Russia didn't want to risk England finding out. After all England had came to Russia asking questions when Harry had been two and a half years old.

"The outside world is a cruel and chilling place, da. It is scary, unforgiving, and rather sadist my dear little one." Russia commented gently and he thought about how to grant Harry's wish without running the risk of the little one being discovered by other Nations.

'He is trying to make Harry afraid to go outside.' Lithuania briefly thought and then he sighed softly for Harry's eyes were wide. 'Poor kid just wants to go outside.'

'I think I'm changing my mind about wanting to go outside for Mother Russia is saying it is cruel, chilling, scary, and unforgiving.' Harry thought to himself and he wondered what does the word Sadist mean.

'Russia is the one that is cruel, chilling, scary, and unforgiving.' Latvia mentally thought and he trembled. 'Of course he is not rather sadist, but very very sadist. The word Sadist in the dictionary should have a photo of Russia.'

'I could have Harry wear a dress, a wig, big scarf, gloves, boots, and a ushanka. Have him disguised as a girl for England is looking for a boy not a girl.' Russia briefly thought and he smiled faintly. 'Why did I not think of this earlier?'

"However I will be with you and I will make sure no one is cruel to you. We will go to the park, but you will have to wear a special outfit." Russia said cheerfully as he looked down at Harry.

"Thank you, Mother Russia! I'm so happy that you be there to protect me from the cruelty of the outside world!" Harry commented happily and loudly as he hugged the slightly startled violet eyed Nation.

'I'm a bit afraid to go outside, but I'll be alright as long as Mother Russia is by my side.' Harry thought to himself and he smiled brightly up at Russia. 'He will protect me from any dangers and risks out there.'

'Poor poor Harry has no idea that Russia is the cruelest.' The Baltic States thought to themselves and closed their eyes. 'Sometimes I wish I was that oblivious of Russia and have no idea at all about what is going on or having knowledge about it. My life would be so peaceful.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**An _ushanka_ is a Russian fur cap with ear flaps that can be tied up to the crown of the cap or tied at the chin to protect the ears, jaw and lower chin from the cold.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

"I think Harry will have a gender and sexuality crisis later on his life. Seriously, He is going to have some major issues." Latvia whispered quietly to Estonia and Lithuania.

"Make sure not to say that in front of Russia or Russia's sisters. Plus you are jinxing poor little Harry. He is not going to end up like Poland with the whole 'Like' that Poland tends to use in almost every sentence, Okay." Lithuania commented firmly and his arms were crossed. "Besides Harry is just six years old and there is no need to think about when or if he will even reach the age of a young teen."

",But Lithuania you are jinxing Harry too. Saying IF he will even reach the age of a young teen." Latvia muttered to himself sulkily and then rolled his eyes. "At least I think Harry will make it through puberty. Not sure if he will live to become an adult to be honest, but he'll at least make it through puberty. Which will be a hellish time for everyone expect Russia and his sisters."

"You think we will still be with Russia?" Estonia asked calmly and he tilted his head. "I don't think we will be living here if Harry even reaches puberty."

"You and Lithuania are jinxing the poor kid." Latvia said bluntly and his arms were crossed. "I think he will make it through puberty or half-way through it depending on how he acts around Russia."

"If he becomes moody and disobeys Russia too much...Then I believe Harry will somehow vanish from the face of this planet." Lithuania commented honestly and he recieved two nods of agreement.

Meanwhile Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine were picking out Harry's outfit.

"He will wear this blonde wig." Belarus commented as she picked up the gift that was given to Harry last year. She placed the wig onto the bed "He will put it to use now."

"He will wear a ushanka and black boots." Russia said smoothly as he grabbed the ushanka and boots placing them gently onto the bed.

"He will wear a long violet scarf and violet gloves too." Ukraine stated cheerfully as she pulled out the scarf and gloves from the closet. She placed the items onto Harry's bed.

"Little one, Do you wish to wear a long skirt or a dress." Russia said calmly to Harry while holding up a long sleeved dark blue dress that would reach the boy's ankles and a dark red skirt.

"A dress seems to be the simplest, Mother Russia. I want to walk with you sooner rather than later." Harry told him happily as he was handed the dress.

"You can get changed into the dress after we walk out." Russia stated to him as he walked away with Belarus and Ukraine following him.

**Please Review and Thank you to those who have reviewed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. **

**_Whispering Of Some Of Russia's People In The Park_**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

Harry was wearing a blonde wig and it went down to his mid-back. On top of the wig was a ushanka. Wrapped around his neck loosely was a long violet scarf and on his hands were violet gloves. He has on a long dark blue dress and held Russia's hand as they walked through the park slowly. The violet eyed Nation decided to wear a pair of black sunglasses to help disguise himself.

Russia heard whispering coming from a few adults, he did not like what he was hearing, and his hands were shaking.

**_There is no way that big man and that pretty petite blonde are related._**

**_Do you think the big man had kidnapped that sweet looking little girl?_**

**_It is none of our business if the man does anything to the blonde girl. _**

'I want to punish them for saying such things about Harry and I. Harry is here and it is his sixth birthday.' Russia briefly thought to himself, he was biting his lower lip, and eyes closed for a moment to calm down. 'Why must others spoil things? Why must they speak such terrible and untrue things? I want today to be a happy one for it is the little one's birthday.''

"Mother Russia, Are you okay?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

"Da." Russia replied calmly and he tried to ignore the whispering which was gaining on his nerves making him want to carry out punishments.

"You seem to be upset." Harry commented gently as he looked up at him.

"I was just thinking about vermin I want to crush. I saw a rat and its babies, but they have vanished." Russia managed to say cheerfully, his eyes were hidden by the sunglasses, and no one could see that the violet eyed Nation eyes were looking rather scary for the people were still whispering.

'I can just recall the faces, memorize their names, and find them later to punish. I feel better now.' Russia mentally thought and he smiled innocently. 'They will pay for their insults later rather than now for the little one is with me.'

Harry noticed that Russia was quiet, appeared to be in thought, and he decided to pay more attention to his surroundings.

**_That big man has a rather large nose._**

**_Is that guy fat or just wearing too many layers?_**

**_The guy looks childish, naive, and holding hands with a child._**

"No one insults, Mother Russia." Harry whispered softly and quietly as he held tighter onto the violet eyed Nation's hand. His green eyes darkened in quiet anger for these people dare to insult his Mother Russia, he felt a power stir within himself, and it was silently released.

The violet eyed Nation was heavily distracted by thoughts on how to make those people pay, what he would do to them, and how it would teach his people to keep their insults to themselves.

The people that had been whispering insults begun to throw up slugs, snails, and frogs. Their screaming was muffled, but their eyes were wide in horror and they were frightened for why were they throwing up such things. No idea what or who the cause of it was at all.

Harry blinked his eyes in cofusion and wondered if he had somehow did something to them. The green eyed boy smiled faintly for however this had happened those people deserved it for daring to insult his Mother Russia. The boy led the deep in thought Nation away from the scene while humming happily.

"Mother Russia, Let's go home. Is that okay?" Harry asked cheerfully and he received a nod.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea." Russia replied calmly and he noticed that they were no longer in the park, but that was alright for the faster they arrived back to his home then the faster he can deliver punishment to those that whispered those insults. Russia had no idea that a punishment had already been delivered by Harry using magic.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews to me is what Vodka is to Russia which is Fuel. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

Harry and Russia arrived at the front door. The violet eyed Nation was about to turn the doorknob, but his hand was grabbed by the green eyed boy.

"The park had some vermin." Harry said bluntly and he then asked him. "Mother Russia, Can you please take off your sunglasses? I like seeing your eyes because they are really special because they are violet."

Russia decided to take off his sunglasses for none of his people were around and he had no reason to be in disguise.

'It is the only way I can find out whether my people are being naughty or behaving.' Russia thought to himself and he smiled faintly. 'If they saw my eyes then they would know I'm Russia and then they would behave due to fear. I wonder why do they fear me?'

"I enjoyed walking with you and looking at the scenery." Harry commented cheerfully and he smiled brightly at the violet eyed Nation.

'I wonder if Harry wants to play, walk, and be around someone his own age.' Russia wondered and he tilted his head. 'It would be good for him to get to know someone his age, but I would have to approve before Harry can meet with said child.'

"Harry, I was thinking would you like to talk and play with someone around your age?" Russia asked calmly and he wondered why the little one looked at him with such confusion.

"Huh? Why would I want to be with someone my age?" Harry asked him and he stared up at the violet eyed Nation.

'I could look into gaining another child so that the little one would have someone his age to play and have fun with after all he would have more fun playing with another child.' Russia mentally thought and he smiled brightly for it was a wonderful idea. 'More laughter and life inside of my home. I wonder if Harry has a relative that is around his age? I will have Moscow look into for me.'

"I don't think I'm ready to be around kids around my age." Harry commented honestly to Russia.

"That is okay for my plan will more than likely take about two years or less depending on things. I plan to get a child and have said child keep you company." Russia said cheerfully and he kissed Harry on the right cheek. "I promise you will be ready to interact, da."

Russia swiftly picked up the green eyed boy and hugged him, but made sure it was not too tight for he did not wish to harm Harry.

"I will have Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia make a book for you on how to make friends. Lithuania and Estonia will write the words while Latvia draws the pictures." Russia commented smoothly and he giggled while looking at Harry's wide green eyes. "However I do not really trust them not to mess it up."

'Mother Russia is planning to get another child.' Harry briefly thought and his green eyes were wide. 'I would have to share him with someone my age.'

"So my sisters and I will work together to make a book on how to make friends." Russia said to him cheerfully and he placed him down. "So that you can learn how to make friends, da."

** Please Review and Thank You.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews to me is what Vodka is to Russia which is Fuel. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

It had been a week after Russia had saved Harry from a doorstep when Moscow received a call from M.O.T.H.E.R which the initials were known to other magical governments around the world as Magic Of The Helpful Eager Russians and that was actually a cover in order to sound inviting.

M.O.T.H.E.R actually stands for Magic Of The Hellish Evil Russia, but it was best to not let other magical governments know that is the true meaning of M.O.T.H.E.R. After all the Russians did not want to frighten or scare everyone away for having such a terrifying meaning for their magical government.

"Who cares about one baby?" Moscow asked the lower official at M.O.T.H.E.R

"Well the M.O.M-" The lower official started to say, but then Moscow laughed sharply.

"Oh, Ministry Of Magic. The M.O.M should stand for Magic Of Morons." Moscow commented smoothly and he looked up at the ceiling. "Ask those idiots that work for M.O.M why the hell one of their babies would be here in Russia."

'I'm completely lying for I know Harry James Potter is currently inside of Russia's home.' Moscow briefly thought and he rolled his eyes. 'I had a feeling that human baby would be trouble.'

"Um, Sir. Should I call…Master Russia?" The lower official asked in a hesitant voice and that official honestly did not want to call Russia.

"Do you want to die?" Moscow asked calmly and he knew that Russia would be upset about being called in the middle of the night regardless of the importance level. Moscow was annoyed and not in a good mode, but it was not like he would get blood thirsty over being called in the middle of the night. Moscow normally stays up during the night time hours to watch the stars, moon, and hear the night time sounds.

"No." The lower official replied to him honestly.

"Then do not call him. Tell those lousy good for nothing M.O.M Wizards/Witches to sip their beloved British tea and use their brain. Why would we even want Harry James Potter and inform them there are no Death Eaters in Russia unlike other locations in the world." Moscow said in a chilling voice and then added smoothly. "I will know if you told them that or not. Next time look at the damn time before calling me and be thankful I'm not Russia for he would have punished you for calling this late at night. Bye."

Moscow ended the call and closed his eyes.

"Oh, Why did you have to pick up that baby." Moscow muttered to himself and he groaned. "Why did you decide to pick up a human baby? Why oh why did it have to be one that is important? I have a feeling that baby will be trouble and there will be more phone calls."

Back in the present time when everyone was sleeping that was when Russia dialed Moscow's phone number and hummed cheerfully.

"Hello, My Son Moscow find out if Harry James Potter has any relatives around his age. I wish for him to have company, da." Russia commented smoothly and he was smiling to himself.

"Understood, Mother Russia. Harry turned six today." Moscow said calmly and he hoped that Russia forgot about that promise.

"You will be coming over tomorrow to meet Harry. He is six years old and you promised me if he lived to be six years old that you would see him face to face. If you are not here tomorrow then I will have to go over to you and bring you to Harry myself, da." Russia told him innocently and he tilted his head.

"I will be there." Moscow said quickly for he did not want Russia to get him.

"Okay, Good bye." Russia said cheerfully and he ended the call. Moscow quickly went to work making phone calls, researching, and other suchs things to gain the information. In the end Moscow found out that a boy named Dudley Dursley is older than Harry Potter by a month. Dudley Dursley is Harry Potter's cousin.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews to me is what Vodka is to Russia which is Fuel. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

"This is my beloved Capital and his name is Moscow." Russia commented calmly to Harry and then added. "He is one of my sons."

"Hello, Harry. I have heard about you." Moscow said flatly and he looked down at the child. "Can I go? I have seen him. You know that I do not like kids."

'So this guy is one of Russia's sons.' Harry briefly thought and he frowned slightly to himself. 'How many sons does Russia have anyway?'

"I believe that you will have to get over that fact, da." Russia said cheerfully and he smiled innocently at his son. "You have a month to acquire what I want for you get me, but if you do not acquire then I will take action to acquire what I want and it might end up a bit bloody. However regardless of in the end you will have to train the you know what for a grand total of thirty-three months."

Moscow stared at the taller Nation in horror, his eyes were wide, and he was gapping in shock.

'I didn't think my life could get worse, but it just did for I would have to take care of a kid for one year and eleven months. I officially hate my life.' Moscow thought slowly, his arms crossed across his chest, and he mentally scowled. 'I do not like kids at all. They are brats. Kids are annoying, loud, short, and I'm not a fan of them. Children are little annoying creatures and ask too many questions.'

"I understand, Mother Russia." Moscow managed to say calmly and he closed his eyes.

"So you are Moscow. I'm Harry." Harry commented to him as he looked up and noticed that Russia is taller than Moscow and then asked bluntly. "Do you scowl a lot? Do you mock others?"

"Isn't the little one cute?" Russia asked smoothly as he looked at his son. "Moscow, What do you think of Harry?"

"I think he is Happy As Rain Rainbow Yogurt." Moscow commented with a hint of sarcasm and he heard Russia giggle.

"You are adorable, Moscow. I can tell you like Harry even though you say that you dislike kids. I'm happy that you have accepted the little one." Russia told him cheerfully, he hugged Moscow tightly, and Harry silently sulked.

'How did he come up with me accepting Harry by my words of Happy As Rain Rainbow Yogurt?' Moscow wondered and he has known Russia his whole entire life, but still can't understand him at times and he thought a bit more. 'I came up with it using the kids name. So that is how Russia believes I have accepted Harry.'

'What does Happy As Rain Rainbow Yogurt mean?' Harry briefly thought to himself and he wondered when Russia will give him a hug.

"Please let me go." Moscow managed to say and he only received a giggle.

"H for Happy. A for As. Rain for R. Rainbow for R. Yogurt for Y. You used Harry's name to come up Happy As Rain Rainbow Yogurt." Russia said out loud, he smiled to himself, and released his capital.

'That hug was too tight. I almost saw my life flash before my eyes.' Moscow thought and he stood up. Russia hugged Harry gently while humming.

"My capital likes you, da." Russia told Harry and after a minute released him.

'I have a month to acquire Harry's Cousin Dudley Dursley.' Moscow mentally thought and he closed his eyes. 'Then I have to train the kid for thirty-three months. Russia would be upset if I end up somehow killing Harry's Cousin. I do not like kids.'

"What should I call your capital?" Harry asked curiously and he held Russia's hand.

"Big Brother Moscow." Russia replied cheerfully and he ignored Moscow's pained expression, but Harry noticed the expression and grinned widely to himself.

"Big Brother Moscow, I love you." Harry told him bluntly while grinning and watched as Moscow scowled slightly at him.

'My life is hell.' Moscow thought as he placed a hand over his eyes.

"Moscow, Hug the little one." Russia said innocently and he picked up Harry. "I will have to punish you if you drop him, da."

'Correction my life is pure hell.' Moscow mentally thought as he had the kid in his arms and then he tried to think positively. 'At least humans do not live that long and besides I'm sure that sooner or later…Russia might get bored or Harry might get a disease or something happens. Then again I might grow fond of the little monster that is in my arms and wish to protect him. Ugh, I feel sick.'

"Mother Russia, Here take him. I hugged him, didn't drop him, and I need to throw up. I feel ill." Moscow commented as he swiftly handed Harry back to Russia and raced off quickly to the toilet.

"Is Big Brother Moscow okay?" Harry asked the violet eyed Nation in a slightly worried tone for Moscow had looked deathly pale.

"Do not worry. He tends to throw up if he is around kids for more than fifteen minutes. I'm planning to cure him, da. He will be staying here with us for six days." Russia replied cheerfully and they could hear Moscow throwing up violently. "You will be by your Big Brother Moscow's side all day and night. We will cure him together, da. I will be with you just in case he becomes moody or if he starts to cry for some reason. So Your Big Brother Moscow, You, and I will be together nearly constantly for six days."

Harry smiled brightly, he held Russia's hand, and tried to do the math inside his head.

'Sixty times twenty four equals..1440..' Harry thought and he tilted his head. ' 1440 divided by 15..The maximum amount of times he will throw up is 96 a day.'

Moscow washed his hands, he dried them off, and then made a quick phone call.

"Hello, M.O.T.H.E.R." Moscow said smoothly and he sat down on Russia's bed. "Master Russia wants the people in the Muggle World Related Affairs Department to ruin the Dursley's life by using any means to make it where Dudley Dursley will be up for adoption. The personal murdering of Dudley's parents are the last means not the first means got it? The time limit is a week to get it done or else Master Russia will be upset and then everything goes straight to hell for quite a few people would end up somehow disappearing because of a blood stained pipe. The people in M.W.R.A department could somehow get the parents a life sentence in prison or something along those lines. Make sure Dudley's parents are out of the picture and it is not possible for them get their son back. To make it where they are unable to travel to Russia and so on. Understand?"

After a few minutes Moscow ended the call and he knew that the Muggle World Related Affairs Department will not fail in making it where Dudley will be put up for adoption for they are highly motivated not to fail. After all no one wants to see an upset Russia and having their heads bashed in violently by his pipe.

"Moscow, What are you doing?" Russia asked calmly and he had a hand on his Capital's shoulder.

"I made a call and they will handle things for us. After all if you or I were to take care of the matter personally the result would be bloody. We do not want to cause attention or anything of that sort." Moscow commented smoothly and noticed that Russia was smiling.

"You will be staying here for six days. You will be constantly around Harry and I, da." Russia told him and he wondered why Moscow silently screamed before fainting.

"Oh, My poor capital. He is stressed for some reason." Russia said out loud and then tilted his head. "He must be tired from his travel to get to my home. I will let him rest."

"Sweet dreams." Russia commented gently before kissing Moscow on the cheek. "I wonder if you will throw up 96 times a day, Moscow?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews to me is what Vodka is to Russia which is Fuel. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

"Big Brother Moscow, When will you take off your sunglasses? Will you take them off?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nyet, I refuse to let my eyes be seen by you." Moscow stated firmly and his arms were crossed.

"Are they deformed? Are they ugly?" Harry asked cheerfully and for two days the green eyed boy asked Moscow about his eyes. The grand total of times Moscow threw up in those two days was about sixty times. For two nights Moscow was in the middle of Russia's large bed, but his personal space was invaded by both Harry and Russia.

The green eyed boy would snuggled up against Moscow, asking in a whisper several times 'What do your eyes look like Big Brother Moscow', and clinging to his left side tightly. Russia's arms were tightly wrapped around Moscow to make sure his Capital did not try to flee for some unknown reason and he kept him in the middle.

'There is no escape.' Moscow mentally thought as he forced himself to fall asleep.

On the third day Moscow had enough for Harry constantly asked about his eyes, he sat on Russia's sofa, and removed the sunglasses revealing his violet eyes.

"I hate having my eyes shown. For every time I have them showing people say that I have the prettiest eyes and violet is a cute color." Moscow managed to say and he added. "My eyes are not pretty or cute. Just because I do not have the nearly constant Kol Kol Kol that Mother Russia has in his eyes. Does not make my eyes adorable. How can eyes be considered pretty, cute, and adorable?"

Harry's green eyes widened in shock for Moscow's eyes are violet just like Russia's and noticed those eyes were filling up with tears.

'I do not want to be like Russia and have a nearly constant Kol Kol Kol in my eyes. I do not want my eyes to be called pretty or cute or adorable. Why are others interested in my eyes? Do they want to steal them from me? I hate it when others talk about my eyes because it tends to make me get all Kol Kol Kol like Mother Russia if a person talks about them too much ...People end up close to death from blood loss for I punish them for rambling on and on. The kid is driving me insane and I can't do anything for Russia would be upset.' Moscow thought and he couldn't stop himself from shedding tears. 'So frustrating.'

"Big Brother, Your eyes are not ugly. They are lovely and the same color as Mother Russia's." Harry told him honestly and he wondered why Moscow was still crying.

"My poor Capital is stressed for some reason." Russia said softly as he walked into the living room and saw Moscow crying.

"I'm not stressed! My life is a living and breathing hell! I want to die and be free!" Moscow said loudly while covering his eyes, but then Harry and Russia grabbed his hands.

"Tears don't suit your violet eyes." Harry told him honestly as he looked at Moscow's eyes.

"My poor Moscow is stressed." Russia said calmly as he hugged Moscow tightly and then smiled at Harry. "Little one, Give your Big Brother Moscow a hug. He is in a fragile and delicate stage, da."

"Go away. I want to be alone. I'm not in a fragile or in a delicate stage." Moscow said in between sobbing and struggling to breath for the hug was tight. Harry joined Russia in hugging Moscow. Several minutes later Moscow gave up, he stopped talking for those two were not listening, and silent tears fell down his flushed cheeks.

"Oh, My son has calmed down." Russia commented cheerfully and he released him.

"You have such pretty eyes. You shouldn't hide them and tears do not suit them." Harry said bluntly and he wiped Moscow's tear stained cheeks. "Your eye color is violet just like Mother Russia's."

Moscow sighed to himself as he moved the green eyed boy away and stood up.

"You are both sadist. I'm sadist too. Two sadists against one sadist is not fair." Moscow muttered to himself and he looked at them.

"We were not being sadist." Harry said firmly and his arms were crossed. "We were hugging and helping you not causing you any sort of pain."

"So do you like kids now? Harry and I were trying to help you, da." Russia asked innocently while smiling.

"I no longer throw up because of them. I'm cured, da." Moscow replied flatly and his arms were crossed. On the third night Moscow was still in the middle, he felt more trapped than ever, and wondered why Russia along with Harry had to still do this to him.

"I'm cured. I do not have to be here anymore." Moscow had told them, but they didn't care and just gave him a look.

"I said a total of six days, da. So far it has only been three." Russia commented cheerfully and Harry nodded in agreement. Moscow was forced to be in the middle, Harry snuggled up against his left side, and on his right side Russia held him tightly to make sure his Capital did not try to escape. The only comfort that Moscow had was that there is three days left and then he can leave.

The fourth and fifth day was not eventful. Moscow kept on trying to cover his violet eyes up, but Harry and Russia made it their mission to keep Moscow from hiding his eyes.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Nyet is Russian for No.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews to me is what Vodka is to Russia which is Fuel. **

**_Teenage Guys That Are Seventeen Years Old Talking _**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

"I will miss you." Harry told Moscow honestly. Russia, Harry, and Moscow were walking in a park.

**_"That guy with those pretty violet eyes looks to be our age."_**

**_"He has such a slender neck like a girl, slim body, and not too tall or too short."_**

**_"I would totally fuck that girly boy with those lovely violet eyes. I wonder if he would spread his legs and beg for more like a whore."_**

'That does it.' Moscow thought angrily as he clenched his fists, violet eyes darkened in a thirst for bloodshed, and he was about to teach those vulgar teenage brats a lesson. 'I will make them pay for their insults and I will make them beg for mercy, but I will not grant them mercy. They would be the ones begging not me. They would beg for death, but I would not grant them such a mercy.'

However Russia got to the teens before him and Harry had grabbed Moscow's hand.

"You dare speak of my son Moscow in such a vulgar and rude way. You wish to have sex with my beloved Capital ? I will not allow my beloved son to be deflowered. He will forever remain a virgin and remain pure as freshly fallen snow. All three of you shall be punished, da." Russia said in a chilling voice while smiling innocently. Russia removed his sunglasses, the three teens gasped in horror, and their eyes were wide.

**_"R-R-R-Russia."_**

'Why did he have to say the word deflowered.' Moscow thought to himself, his cheeks were burning, and all of his thirst for bloodshed was gone. 'Of all the words he had to say deflowered. I'm not a flower, I'm not delicate, and I'm not fragile. Why me? I would have punished the bastards without talking about anything. I would have simply break every single bone in their body slowly and painfully while smirking smugly. Oh, Well I can just locate these bastards and personally punish them at a later time when no one is around. I don't care that they would have already been punished by Russia. To anyone who insults me..I will deliver punishment regardless of whether or not Russia already got to them.'

"Da." Russia said simply and he tilted his head. "I'm Russia."

**_"We are sorry about saying such things about your son, Moscow. We did not know. Please forgive us."_**

Russia's violet eyes seemed to yell 'KolKolKol', he giggled at how pale those three teens looked like at the moment, and tilted his head innocently at the three trembling seventeen year old males.

"I will forgive after I punish you. Do not try to hide like vermin. Oh, Moscow please take the little one home." Russia said cheerfully as he pulled out a pipe while smiling innocently. "I have some business to take care of at the moment."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. If you can't write in English then you can write in what language you can write in and I can simply use Google to Translate it. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**_Guy That is Twenty One Years Old Talking _**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

Moscow picked up Harry and left silently while plotting to locate the guys later on to punish for their insults towards him.

"Is Mother Russia going to hurt them?" Harry asked curiously as he looked into the violet eyes.

"He is going to punish them. Yes, He is going to hurt them." Moscow replied simply and he was walking quickly to avoid running into anyone.

"That's good for they deserve it." Harry said cheerfully and he hugged Moscow. "I'm happy that they will be punished."

**_"Hey there pretty boy. Why not ditch the kid and come with me."_**

'Why must people be naughty? Why must people flirt with me?' Moscow mentally thought and he scowled. 'Men and Women. Male teens and Female teens. Boys and girls. I'm not interested. Seems today is where males hit on me...Tomorrow it will be females. It is a pattern and this is why I sometimes tend to stay inside working to avoid the comments. When dealing with the wizards/witches that work at M.O.T.H.E.R I normally call for some can't stop themselves from flirting/hitting on me. It is annoying and who would want to be in Kol Kol Kol mode constantly? I avoid going outside during the daylight hours unless I'm feeling sadist and want to take pleasure from others pain. Either by using my words and so on. I go out at night, less people, and if someone hits on me then they will be punished. I love night time and less witnesses too.'

"Nyet, This kid is my sibling." Moscow said firmly and his violet eyes darkened slightly. "I'm not ditching."

**_"It is still daylight and your sibling could go home without getting lost for there is still light. You and I could go to a hotel room. It would be fun. You would feel my proud and joy you know what I mean violet eyed cutie."_**

Moscow placed Harry down and his hand was grabbed by the green eyed boy.

"You are one stupid horny bastard." Moscow said coldly, violet eyes darkened farther in anger, and he was planning to spill some blood. Harry understood that the man was being a pervert towards Moscow and that his big brother Moscow didn't like it. The man walked towards Moscow and ignored the the kid.

'I want to protect Big Brother Moscow.' Harry mentally thought and his green eyes were closed.

'A little closer and then I'll punish him. I'm a cat waiting for the mouse. The stupid man thinks I'm the mouse while he is the cat.' Moscow thought smugly, a sadist smirk on his lips, and arms crossed. 'I'm going to take great pleasure in punishing this foolish man.'

**_"If you weren't so cute-"_**

Harry felt a power stir within himself and it was silently released. Moscow sighed in annoyance for it appears that the kid used magic and he noticed that the guy was throwing up slugs along with frogs.

'I wanted to punish the man, but the kid got to him because I was taking my time and waiting.' Moscow briefly thought, bust shrugged and causally crushed the area between the guy's legs with ease by using his boots. 'Oh, well. No chance of him ever having any kids. I would do a more harsher punishment, but Harry is here and Russia told me to get him home.'

The man's screaming was muffled for he was throwing up slugs and frogs. Moscow and Harry smiled to themselves at a job well done.

'I'll punish the man more at a later date.' Moscow briefly thought and he smirked to himself. 'After all one punishment is not nearly enough for what he said to me. At times I take great pleasure in making certain people's life a living hell, but not all the time. After all one can't be sadist 24 hours a day. Hmm, I'll keep on crushing his so called Pride and Joy for fifteen more minutes. I like hearing others scream, but alas the screams are muffled due to him throwing up.'

However a minute later that was when Harry asked a question that made Moscow stop for a moment.

"What did Mother Russia mean by deflowered?" Harry asked curiously and Moscow stepped on the guy harshly several times before adding one last one crushing of the man's so called proud/joy for good measure.

'Why did he have to ask what does deflowered mean?' Moscow thought and he mentally groaned. 'My remaining thirst for blood and punishment is gone just by the kid saying Deflowered.'

"He was talking about my garden that I have at my house." Moscow replied smoothly and he wondered if the kid would believe him.

"Oh, Okay." Harry said cheerfully and they continued on their way to Russia's home. They walked inside of the house, Moscow decided to read a book, and Harry decided to draw. After a few hours Russia returned home with his pipe being covered in blood and there was blood on his gloves.

"The naughty ones have been punished, da." Russia said cheerfully and he went to his bedroom to change. It was the final night of Moscow's stay, he was snuggled by Harry, and Russia unknowingly crushed his capital. Moscow woke up with bruises, Russia wondered how his son Moscow got bruises, and in the morning Moscow left after saying Good Bye to Russia along with to Harry.

When Moscow returned to his house he received a phone call that Dudley Dursley is up for adoption.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Nyet is Russian for No.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

Harry is seven years old and he was standing behind Russia by the opened door.

"Mother Russia, Why is that man naked outside?" Harry asked curiously and he tilted his head in confusion. "It is snowing and the wind is chilly."

"I have got five meters of awesomeness, Russia!" Prussia yelled out gleefully, he giggled, and then cackled. "What do you got on that? Nothing!"

"He is no one special and tends to stay away from me for some reason unless drunk." Russia said innocently and he smiled at Harry. "He is loud, da. He could make a perfectly sane person wish to kill him, but some sane people wouldn't actually do it due to possible life in prison if caught. However a few might believe it would be worth it and believe they would be doing the world a favor."

"I'm the awesome Prussia!" Prussia yelled happily and he danced a little bit. "Oh, Yeah. I'm awesome and I got five meters!"

'Five meters equals about sixteen feet.' Harry briefly thought as he got from behind Russia and stared at Prussia. 'He is pointing at his manhood, but that is not sixteen feet.'

"Mother Russia, He is lying. His thing is not sixteen feet. Can he be punished for lying?" Harry asked calmly and his head was hurting for that cackling was loud along with being annoying.

"Hell yeah, I'm tainting your snow by turning it yellow! Maybe I should find Moscow and do what France does to nearly everyone!" Prussia said loudly, his words were slurred, and he was cackling.

"Nyet, I will not punish him for saying he has five meters. For he truly believes that area is five meters." Russia replied causally and then he smiled. "However he is trying to claim my snow as his snow by peeing on it like a dog. I'm going to throw cold water on him, da."

After a few minutes Russia had a large bucket of cold water and he walked outside going towards the cackling Prussia. Harry watched from the opened door in his long coat, scarf, and gloves.

"Hey, Russia. I peed on the snow and it is awesomely near your house." Prussia slurred and he yelped when Russia throw water on him. "What the hell? My body is going to turn into a popsicle."

Russia giggled to himself, his violet eyes dark, and he grabbed Prussia's wrists while smiling in a twisted way.

"That was for pissing on the snow. You implied that you would grope/fondle/feel up Moscow. So you will be staying with me and I shall no longer let you roam free." Russia said cheerfully as he dragged Prussia by the wrist. "After all I can't risk you deflowering my beloved capital. He won't be deflowered by filth like you or anyone. Moscow will not ever be deflowered."

Somewhere Moscow had lost his thirst for blood and he had a feeling Russia had something to do with it.

Meanwhile Prussia started to sober up very quickly at Russia's words and his red eyes went wide in horror. Harry had left to grab a large blanket after seeing Russia bringing Prussia closer to the house.

'I have my two sisters Belarus and Ukraine living with me. I have Harry living with me. I have Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia living with me. Prussia will be living with me and then eleven months from now Harry's Cousin will be living with me. Good thing I have a large home.' Russia thought while smiling and didn't hear Prussia protesting loudly. Harry handed Russia the blanket, Prussia was wrapped up in said blanket by the violet eyed Nation, and he was thrown over Russia's right shoulder.

"Mother Russia, Can I stuff a sock in Prussia's mouth? Why is he asking for death? We have not done anything yet." Harry asked curiously as he held up a clean sock. "There are not any dirty socks for Lithuania always clean them."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Nyet is Russian for No.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

Prussia woke up in the morning and he was greeted to the sight of some kid with green eyes that looked at him curiously.

"So you know Big Brother Moscow." Harry said calmly as he looked at Prussia.

"Yeah I know him and his looks are deceiving. He has one hell of a sadist streak, but he mainly stays inside until nighttime." Prussia commented bluntly and he crossed his arms. "So did Russia kidnap you or something, kid?"

Russia appeared with an item that caused Prussia to swear in German and rapidly speak his head. Harry blinked his eyes for what language is Prussia speaking it was not Russian or English.

"You will wear a chastity belt, da. After all I do not wish for you to try to deflower my son Moscow." Russia said in a chilling voice while smiling and swiftly grabbed Prussia's wrists. "So you will wear this chastity belt or I will have you chained down in the cellars."

"What is a chastity belt?" Harry asked out loud and he tilted his head. "Is it something magical that it keeps Prussia from Moscow's garden?"

'What the hell?' Prussia briefly wondered and he stared at the kid. Russia blinked his violet eyes before smiling at Harry.

"Da. This will keep him from doing a single thing to Moscow's garden." Russia said cheerfully and he swiftly forced the chastity belt onto Prussia's lower regions.

"Mein Gott. I'm too awesome for a chastity belt and I was not serious about touching **_Moscow's Garden_. **Who would want to even look or touch** _Moscow's Garden_**?" Prussia told the violet eyed Nation and then looked away briefly. "It is not like I flirted with him three years ago and he crushed my five meters or that it hurt really bad for eight months."

"Mother Russia, Why does he lie?" Harry asked innocently and he looked at Prussia. "He does not have five meters. I can tell he is lying and that he actually flirted with Moscow."

Russia already had his pipe out and he was smiling at the red eyed Nation who turned deadly pale.

"Now, Russia it was three years ago and I was drunk. I had flirted with Moscow three years ago, he hurt me really bad, and junk. Crushed my ego with his vicious words while crushing my vital regions with his combat boots. It's all in the past." Prussia managed to say and he felt the pipe pressed against his throat.

"Harry, I'm going to talk with Prussia. I will be out in an hour." Russia informed the green eyed boy.

"Okay. I'll help Lithuania make breakfast." Harry said cheerfully and then he said to Prussia. "After Mother Russia punishes you and stuff..We could talk, da?"

Harry walked out leaving Russia and Prussia alone.

"Tell me everything you had said to my Capital." Russia told him firmly and his violet eyes were dark.

'I forgot that he is pretty damn protective of Moscow. If I had said it about his other sons he wouldn't care, but Moscow is his highly important son since Moscow is his Capital.' Prussia mentally thought and his throat was grabbed by Russia's right hand.

"Speak, da." Russia said calmly and he tilted his head. "I'm not asking. I'm telling you to speak."

Meanwhile Harry was humming as he helped Lithuania make breakfast and set out the plates.

"Liet, We need another plate since Prussia is here." Harry informed Lithuania and he smiled brightly. "I want to make Prussia a plate and add a non-lethal amount of poison in it."

'I think Harry is serious.' Lithuania mentally thought, he sighed softly, and looked down at the green eyed boy.

",But then our hard work with making the food will be ruined." Lithuania said gently and he noticed that Harry blinked his eyes.

"Oh, I didn't think about that at all. Well I could add it to his glass of water instead of his food." Harry commented calmly and he smiled innocently. "I'll just add a non-lethal amount of poison in Prussia's glass of water. I'm just a little upset that he would ask if Mother Russia kidnapped me and on how Prussia had lied to our faces about what he did. After this it will be a clean slate."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Mein Gott is German for My God**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

"Hey, Kiddo. Have you ever punched the hell out of someone or kicked somebody's ass?" Prussia asked causally to the green eyed boy.

'Russia told me the kid's name is Harry, but I prefer to call him Kiddo. It suits the kid and sounds awesome.' Prussia mentally thought and he cackled briefly. 'Beside like hell I will call him Harry after all he had poisoned my glass of water.'

"Nyet." Harry replied calmly and he was looking up at him.

"Mein Gott, Have you ever used a sword or swung a pipe or thrown knives or stabbed someone with a big pitch fork." Prussia commented bluntly, his arms were crossed, and he was looking down at the human boy.

"Nyet." Harry told him and he looked up at Prussia.

"Alight, Kiddo. I'm going to teach you to fight." Prussia informed the human boy and he mentally smirked.

"Why?" Harry asked in a confused voice for he can just use his magic to punish others not to mention putting poison into others glasses.

"So that I'm not dying of boredom. I'm way too awesome to die." Prussia said proudly, his head held up high, and he didn't see Harry's confused expression.

'Russia is a sadist bastard for taking away my awesome beer and I can't touch my five meters because of the stupid chastity belt.' Prussia thought bitterly and he looked down at the green eyed boy. 'He is my ticket to getting my amazing beer every other day. I have to train the kiddo for a grand total of three years in order to get this lousy chastity belt off. In the year 1990 this stupid belt will be off. Currently the year is 1987 and the kid is seven years old.'

"How are you awesome, Prussia?" Harry asked him and he tilted his head up. "I know Mother Russia is awesome, but how are you awesome?"

Prussia cackled, he raised up his right fist into the air, and grinned.

"I'm awesome because I say that I'm awesome. The awesomeness of me knows no bounds. I'm amazingly awesome in several ways, Kiddo." Prussia said smugly and he raised his left fist into the air while cackling. "I'm Prussia and I'm awesome. I have five meters of awesomeness!"

'Poor Prussia believes he has something that is five meters.' Harry briefly thought and he tilted his head. ' How many times has he said the word awesome? The answer is too many times.'

"Has anyone told you that you are awesome?" Harry asked curiously and he noticed the red eyed Nation looked annoyed.

"No, but I say that I'm awesome so I'm awesome." Prussia replied firmly and he didn't notice that Harry gave him a pitying look.

'Poor Prussia is in denial, insane, and seems to be obsessed with the word awesome.' Harry thought to himself and he looked up at Prussia with pitying green eyes. 'Poor poor insane Prussia. Mother Russia and I appear to be the only sane ones around this home. Auntie Ukraine and Auntie Belarus are a bit insane at times. Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia are insane at times too. I miss Big Brother Moscow for he is completely sane like Mother Russia and I. '

Russia was silently watching from the doorway, he smiled to himself, and closed the door before he was noticed by them.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Nyet is Russia for No**

**Mein Gott is German for My God**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

Prussia pointed to a punching bag and he glanced at the human boy with relaxed red eyes.

"That is a punching bag and you will be punching the lack of awesomeness out of it." Prussia commented smoothly and he had decided to go with the punching bag. To be honest he has trained men and young men, but not ever seven year old boys.

"Who is in the photo?" Harry asked curiously as he walked towards the punching bag and Prussia said something in German before answering.

"My younger bruder, West. I'm pissed off with him and I'm not telling you the reasons. Anyway, Clench your hands into a fist and step forward. When you throw a punch make sure to land your fist directly on the center of that photo." Prussia told him firmly and then asked the green eyed boy. "Are you left or right handed?"

"I can use either hand. It is always good to be able to use both in case one gets broken or something bad happens to it." Harry informed him bluntly and he added. "Although I use my right hand a little more than my left hand."

"Okay, Kiddo. First punch with your right fist and then with your left fist. Use the pattern of right, left, right, and so on when striking the punching bag." Prussia said calmly and he watched as Harry started to strike at the punching bag. "You are off target by two inches. Have you ever got your eyes checked?"

"No." Harry told him bluntly and hits the punching bag with his left fist.

"Ever been to the Doctor or the Dentist?" Prussia asked the human boy and his arms were crossed.

"What is a Doctor? What is a Dentist?" Harry asked curiously and that was when Prussia started to talk to himself in German while walking in a circle for a few minutes.

"After you hit the punching bag fifty times…You will be doing push-ups, sit-ups, kicking with one leg at a time at the punching bag, cart wheels," Prussia commented and then he listed several other exercises. Russia was watching from the door, noticing that the red eyed Nation is taking training Harry seriously, and he briefly thought about taking Harry to the Doctor.

'I would train the little one myself, but I might break him.' Russia mentally thought, he walked completely inside, and leaned against the wall. Prussia showed Harry an example only once and explained clearly to him what to do.

"I'll let Prussia have some beer after Harry goes to bed." Russia said to himself and he tilted his head. "I hope Prussia behaves himself, da."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Bruder is German for Brother**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

"Moscow, You will check Harry's eyesight." Russia said cheerfully and his hand was Moscow's left shoulder while Harry hugged the Capital.

"Why couldn't you take him to a human doctor?" Moscow asked flatly and he tried to pull the boy away from him, but it was not worth the energy.

"I do not want some strange person touching him." Russia replied smoothly and then he hugged Moscow tightly.

"The eye doctor does not even touch the patient. Just has the patient read from the distance a series of numbers/words and-" Moscow managed to tell him bluntly and he was cut off by a cackle. Prussia couldn't help himself for the sight of Moscow being hugged by Russia and the kiddo was too funny.

"Moscow, I thought you didn't like hugs." Prussia said gleefully then added. "Want me to give you a hug too? I would love to give you an awesome hug."

'Prussia has a chastity belt so he won't be able to deflower my Capital.' Russia mentally thought and he smiled to himself.

"I'll make you cry and beg for mercy like I did three years." Moscow commented in a chilling voice and he was released. Prussia chuckled nervously, he looked away, and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, It is your fault I have to wear a chastity belt." Prussia said suddenly and his arms were crossed. Moscow smirked faintly as he walked closer to him, grabbed his wrists, and tilted his head innocently.

"Not my fault and I bet you told on yourself. You know what you should have a gag in your mouth so that you would no longer dig your own grave." Moscow told him smoothly and blinked his violet eyes. "I could sew your mouth shut free of charge and interest."

"I'm too awesome to be silenced." Prussia commented to Moscow and he received a sadist smirk.

'I would enjoy making Prussia suffer and to punish him again for I have not forgotten the words he had said to me three years ago.' Moscow mentally thought and his violet eyes darkened. 'Also He says Awesome too many times. I have a thread and needle on me. So I could easily sew that mouth of his shut.'

"Prussia is insane and he is to be pitied." Harry said cheerfully as he grabbed Moscow's right hand and smiled brightly. "Poor poor Prussia is insane and believes himself to have something that is five meters."

'I'm not insane.' Prussia briefly thought and he opened his mouth.

"I'm not insane. I'm awesome and I have five meters." Prussia said firmly and he tried to slip out of Moscow's grasp, but failed and sulked to himself silently for a moment.

"Before I do the world a favor and silence this poor insane not to mention foolish creature. I'm going to check Harry's eyes out." Moscow commented calmly and then he released Prussia's wrists.

Moscow and Harry walked out of the room leaving Prussia with Russia.

"You will also be teaching the little one some German, da." Russia told the red eyed Nation.

"I'm already teaching the kiddo to fight. Why should I teach him the awesome language of German. Why do I have to do it. " Prussia complained and within seconds Russia held a pipe to the red eyed Nation's throat while smiling softly.

"If you disagree..I will make it where you can only have a drop of beer every other day, da." Russia said innocently and he tilted his head to the side. "You will teach Harry some German or else you will only have a drop of beer every other day."

Prussia's eyes widened in horror and he stared at Russia.

"Alright, Alright. I'll teach the kiddo some German." Prussia told him quickly and the pipe was moved away from his throat.

"I knew you would agree." Russia said cheerfully and he giggled. "You love your beer so much almost as if you were married to it."

Meanwhile Moscow finished testing Harry's vision and he closed his violet eyes briefly before speaking.

"Do you want glasses or contact lens. Of course I could simply fix your vision by using magic." Moscow commented causally and he noticed that Harry looked surprised.

"You can do magic, Big Brother Moscow. I want to see you do magic." Harry said to him and he hugged Moscow tightly.

'Why must others hug me?' Moscow wondered briefly and he closed his eyes. 'Oh, Well at least it is not a bone crushing hug.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

"Fine. I will fix your eyesight by using magic." Moscow commented calmly and he noticed that Harry was smiling brightly for some reason.

"I never knew you could use magic." Harry said cheerfully and he didn't notice how Moscow rolled his eyes. "I can use magic too. Do you think you could teach me how to use magi-"

Moscow covered the boy's mouth with his hand and looked down at him with serious violet eyes.

"That red eyed insane creature that says awesome too much is teaching you how to fight. Settle down brat and learn how to fight using your body before using your magic. You are seven years old and whatever months. You have plenty of time to become stronger. Do not push yourself too much." Moscow said firmly and he ignored how those green eyes went wide in shock.

Meanwhile Prussia was with Russia feeling a bit uneasy and the violet eyed Nation was smiling along with softly humming. Several minutes have passed, Prussia was walking around in circles, and Russia was thinking about future plans.

"Prussia, A day after Harry turns eight that is when there will be another child inside of my home." Russia commented causally and he didn't notice Prussia's shocked expression.

'No, Oh damn the awesome me and my amazing skills. Don't tell me I will have to train two kids! One kid is already difficult, but two kids would be a nightmare.' Prussia mentally thought and he struggled to say something.

"The child is a boy and his name is Dudley." Russia informed the red eyed Nation and added. "When he arrives you will be training him too."

Before Prussia could reply that was when Harry and Moscow opened the door. Harry was smiling while Moscow was sighing to himself.

"Big Brother Moscow fixed my eyesight." Harry said cheerfully as he walked over to Russia and hugged him tightly. Moscow walked over to Prussia while noticing that the other was being too quiet and felt a little curious as to what had happened.

"I have to train a kiddo named Dudley a day after Harry turns eight." Prussia muttered bitterly and his arms were crossed in annoyance. Moscow first started to snicker, but then it turned into a chuckle before turning into a giggle.

"I believe that Dudley will make your life a little difficult. After all he is a child and you children just can't help themselves from making an adult's life difficult." Moscow said calmly and he tilted his head while smiling faintly. "I have no pity for you at all."

'I will make sure that Dudley knows to make Prussia's life difficult.' Moscow briefly thought and his smile turned into a sadist smile. Prussia cackled in a nervous way while staring at Moscow's smile which was creeping him out.

"I'm awesome and I can handle two kiddos. It is not like two kiddos will work together or anything." Prussia said in a low voice while glancing at Harry talking to Russia.

"Mother Russia, Can you please have Big Brother Moscow teach me magic?" Harry asked the violet eyed Nation and he received a soft smile.

"Nyet. Not yet little one, but he will teach you potions a day after you turn eight." Russia replied cheerfully and he added calmly. "When you turn eleven that is when you will get a wand, da. It is not good to rush into everything at once. Focus on fighting with your body along with continuing to learn English from Lithuania and also learning some German from Prussia."

Prussia walked over to Harry and Russia. Moscow was lost inside his own thoughts while smiling in a sadist manner and violet eyes dark in thirst for bloodshed.

"We are resuming the training, kiddo." Prussia commented bluntly and his arms were crossed. "I will also be teaching you some German words and so on. Time is wasting away."

Harry nodded in agreement and Russia looked at them.

"Lithuania will be done cooking in thirty minutes. Do not be late and you two can go now, da." Russia commented calmly and he watched as they walked away. Moscow was still in the room and didn't notice the violet eyed Nation was walking towards him.

"My beloved Son, You will teach the little one Potions a day after he turns eight." Russia said cheerfully as he hugged Moscow and didn't notice how the look of horror in Moscow's violet eyes. "You will be staying inside my home until he turns eleven."

Silent tears started to fall down Moscow's flushed cheeks and Russia kissed him on the cheek.

'Why me? Why does it always have to be me?' Moscow wondered silently while looking up at Russia with tear-filled violet eyes. 'Why can't I be left alone? Why? Why does it have to be me?'

"My poor stressed Capital it will be okay, da. You will do a good job teaching the little one potions and no need to worry about it. You will do fine teaching the little one. I believe in you the most Moscow." Russia commented happily as he hugged Moscow tightly.

'Prussia will more than likely still be living here.' Moscow thought to himself and he calmed down. 'I'm positive he will say something to me and I can punish him. I feel better.'

Harry was punching and kicking the punching bag with a photo of Germany on it. Prussia was leaning against the wall watching as the green eyed boy landed each punch/kick in the center of Germany's photo.

"How did I do?" Harry asked curiously afterwards and Prussia grinned widely.

"Awesome, but next up is twenty push-ups and twenty sit-ups. After that we have to go and eat Lithuania's cooking." Prussia replied causally to the human boy. Harry nodded at him in agreement.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

It was about four months before Harry turns eight years old and Russia had called to tell Moscow to come over along with informing him that he will be giving the little one a check-up.

"Where did Russia go?" Moscow asked bluntly and his arms were crossed in annoyance. The green eyed boy was giggling while the red eyed Nation was snickering.

"I'm here to be the Nurse/Doctor to the giggling ungrateful little boy." Moscow stated coldly and he was not in a good mood. Prussia stopped snickering and Harry stopped giggling.

Moscow was not happy about having to wear a white dress with a red cross that went two inches above his knees, a little white hat on his head, and white high heeled shoes on his feet.

"I'm sorry for giggling, but you look adorable." Harry told him cheerfully and Moscow mentally groaned along with looking up at the ceiling.

"You know Moscow if France was here-" Prussia didn't finish his sentence and he had a feeling that if France was here then France would have ran for the hills. Harry wondered who was France and decided to ask the red eyed Nation at a later time. Moscow stared at Prussia with chilling violet eyes.

"If you speak or silently mouth about me wearing this outfit. If you write or draw me wearing this outfit. If you decide to mime me wearing this outfit." Moscow said coldly and his darkened violet eyes were narrowed. "I would cut your tongue out and sew your lips shut. I would cut off both hands along with both feet just in case you can write/draw with your feet. I would break every single bone in your body. This is not a threat just to inform you. This is a promise, da."

Prussia's red eyes were wide in horror, he had goose bumps covering his whole entire body, and he felt cold along with feeling frightened. Harry hummed happily for a moment and he grabbed Prussia's hand while smiling brightly.

"Make sure not to tell for Big Brother Moscow is serious. Prussia if you tell anyone about Big Brother using this outfit I will have to punish you by using my magic." Harry said cheerfully and he released the red eyed Nation's hand. Prussia slowly backed away from them, but then bumped into Russia.

"Hello, Prussia. Did you do something to Harry and Moscow?" Russia asked innocently while pressing a pipe against Prussia's back and the red eyed Nation screamed shrilly.

"Why did Prussia scream?" Harry asked Moscow in a curious voice and he received a shrug.

"Maybe it was something we had said." Moscow replied causally to the green eyed boy.

"Nyet. It is not because of us." Harry told him calmly and he looked up the violet eyed Capital.

"Perhaps his insanity includes random fits of screaming?" Moscow asked smoothly and to be honest he knew why Prussia had screamed.

'Prussia couldn't take it. My promises to him and Harry's warning. Backing up and bumping into Russia just pushed him over the edge.' Moscow briefly thought and he smiled. 'Looks like Prussia has stopped screaming.'

"Poor Prussia is insane." Harry commented calmly and then added. "Think he will ever be cured of his insanity?"

"I think Prussia is broken due to some unknown causes, da. After you give Harry a check-up make sure to give Prussia a check-up." Russia said cheerfully and he dropped Prussia onto the carpet. Moscow rolled his eyes, he grabbed Harry's hand, and sighed softly to himself.

Moscow brought Harry to a room that is equipped with things needed for a check- up. He checked Harry's height, weight, and blood pressure along with making sure to write the numbers down for future reference. Moscow went on to check Harry's ears, throat, and heart.

"You are in perfect health." Moscow told the human boy calmly and then he was hugged tightly by Harry. They went back to Russia and Prussia.

"I'm going to give the cackling idiot a prostate exam." Moscow commented causally and to be honest he was feeling sadist at the moment.

"What is a prostate exam?" Harry and Russia asked curiously.

"It's been a while since you and Harry have gone out for a walk together, right? You two should go for a walk and talk about your dreams/hopes/wants." Moscow said cheerfully while tilting his head and gave them a bright smile. "Besides I doubt you would want to hear the high pitch screaming that Prussia might make due to his random fits of insanity that involves him screaming, da."

Harry grabbed Russia's right hand and smiled up at the violet eyed Nation.

"We could go to the park and feed the cute ducks." Harry commented calmly and Russia nodded in agreement.

"If one of the ducks tries to attack and so on. I will break said duck's neck." Russia said calmly and he tilted his head. "I will get the wig for you while you will get the a loaf of bread."

After about fifteen minutes Russia and Harry left the house. Moscow found one of Prussia's empty beer bottles before picking the red eyed Nation with ease and walked to the area with the medical equipment while humming.

Meanwhile Harry tilted his head and wondered briefly what is a prostate exam, but shrugged his shoulders and decided to just enjoy feeding the ducks with Russia.

"The ducks are really enjoying the bread." Harry said happily to the violet eyed Nation and he received a smile.

"Yes and hopefully they won't attack once all of the bread is gone. For if they dare attack that is when their necks will be broken by me, da." Russia commented cheerfully and they both smiled.

"After all they would deserve to be severely punished for daring to attack you, Mother Russia." Harry stated bluntly and he threw another small piece of bread while listening to the ducks making that quacking sound.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. What do you people think of Moscow?**

**Warning A bit of Malpractice from Moscow and his punishment for Prussia littering Russia's home with empty beer bottles for the last two days.**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

Harry and Russia were done feeding the ducks. They decided to go somewhere to eat and drink.

"How is your fuel?" Harry asked calmly as he watched Russia drinking a glass of Vodka.

"My Vodka is good. How is your soda?" Russia asked calmly and then ordered another glass of Vodka.

"My soda is good too. So no one will be punished." Harry commented smoothly and he blinked his green eyes. "Somehow I feel slightly disappointed at no one being punished for some reason."

"I feel the same way, little one." Russia told him and then he smiled innocently at the human boy. "Of course there is always a reason to punish someone. All we have to do is find one. This shall be fun, da."

Meanwhile Moscow laid the unconscious red eyed Nation on his stomach, he used a key to take off Prussia's chastity belt, chained him, and then he dumped a bucket of water onto him.

"What the hell?" Prussia asked loudly and he shivered briefly for the water was cold.

"You are getting a prostate exam." Moscow stated bluntly to the Nation.

"Does this have something to do with my awesome ass?" Prussia asked him and he received an annoyed expression from the violet eyed Capital.

"Your naked behind is not awesome. To let you know I'm not going to use my fingers. I'm going to use one of your empty beer bottles and Russia had called me before I had to come over. Told me to find a creative way to punish you for leaving your empty beer bottles around the house." Moscow whispered softly to himself and Prussia couldn't hear him, but he showed the red eyed Nation the beer bottle.

'You shouldn't have been such a litter bug the last two days.' Moscow briefly thought and he had no pity for Prussia. 'You are a complete idiot for thinking you could get away with leaving empty beer bottles around Russia's house for two days. I believe I'm being pretty creative.'

"Anyway, I'm giving you a prostate exam." Moscow commented causally and he ignored the red eyed Nation.

'Of course it is not a proper one.' Moscow thought to himself and personally didn't care what he is going to do would be considered malpractice.

"Isn't that malpractice or something using a beer bottle-" Prussia started to ask, but then stopped and his eyes went wide in horror.

"I refuse to use a Vodka bottle. A vodka bottle deserves better than you." Moscow said cheerfully before pushing some of the beer bottle inside of Prussia and on his lips was a sadist smirk for he knew this was hurting the red eyed Nation.

"Get it out! Malpractice! It hurts! You sadist blood thirsty bas-" Prussia screamed shrilly and he was cut off by Moscow's hand which gripped the back of his neck tightly. From the other side of the house Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia had heard Prussia's screams.

"After this I will be checking your heart, ears, and throat. Along with checking your blood pressure, height, and weight." Moscow stated calmly and he released Prussia's neck. After a minute he removed the empty beer bottle from inside of the red eyed Nation, noticed there was a bit of blood, and he just shrugged. Moscow placed Prussia's chastity belt back on.

"That was your punishment for littering Mother's Russia's house with your empty beer bottles for the last two days. You really should know better." Moscow informed the red eyed Nation and he received a whimper from Prussia. "Now I can start with the proper check-up, da."

Moscow released Prussia from the chains and tossed him back his outfit.

"Get dressed and I can start the check-up." Moscow said bluntly and he ignored Prussia's muttering. After a few minutes the red eyed Nation was dressed and Moscow shoved him against the wall.

"You are 5'9." Moscow commented and then told him. "Time to find out your weight."

Prussia stepped on the scales, Moscow wrote down the number, and then placed wrapped a blood pressure machine onto Prussia's arm.

"Ouch, That is on too tight." Prussia told him and he winced for it really does hurt.

"So?" Moscow asked in an uncaring voice and he wrapped it a bit tighter. "Stop your complaining or as some would say stop your bitching."

"Malpractice." Prussia whispered under his breath and he noticed that Moscow was smirking at him. The red eyed Nation had his heart, ears, and throat checked.

"Okay, Your check-up is done. You are in perfect health." Moscow said cheerfully and he ignored Prussia's tear stained cheeks.

"It should be a crime for you looking adorable, fragile, and stuff." Prussia managed to say and he hiccupped. "You are sadist and cruel, but yet you look pretty and I want to touch your ass."

"You still have not learned to keep your mouth closed. I'm not adorable! I'm not fragile! I'm not pretty!" Moscow said loudly and he was about to get his needle out, but then Russia and Harry walked inside the room.

"How is my fragile and adorable Capital?" Russia asked cheerfully as he hugged Moscow and Harry decided to join in.

"My life is a living hell. I have said countless times I'm not fragile and I'm not adorable." Moscow stated bluntly and he heard Prussia cackling. "You never do learn cackling idiot. There is something wrong with your mind, Prussia. I think you are a masochist or completely brain dead. I think you are a masochist, Prussia."

Harry looked up at Moscow and tilted his head slightly.

"How did Prussia's exam go? What is a masochist?" Harry asked Moscow curiously and Prussia was lost in his thoughts about how much his awesome bottom was hurting, but yet for some reason it felt a little good.

'I'm becoming twisted. Mainly it is all Moscow's fault.' Prussia mentally thought and he covered his red eyes. 'Mein Gott. What is wrong with me?'

"He passed his prostate exam. By the way Harry can you do me a small favor." Moscow said causally and then he leaned down to whisper into Harry's ear to tell him his request. Harry smiled brightly as he raced over to Prussia and slapped his bottom.

"Here you go, Prussia. Moscow says you like pain for some reason." Harry commented cheerfully and he smiled brightly. "Also he said that it would make you less insane if you were smacked around a bit. Hope you are less insane, Prussia."

"Ow! My awesome bottom hurts enough already!" Prussia cried out loudly and Harry blinked his green eyes in confusion, but then shrugged. The red eyed Nation raced away clenching his bottom and swearing in German. Harry laughed gleefully and Russia giggled for it was funny, but Moscow smirked for his plan was working.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Mein Gott is German for My God.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. What do you guys think of Moscow? How do you think Harry will turn out? Do you feel sorry for Prussia?**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania finished making a book on how to make friends. Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine finished making a book on how to make friends. Prussia had secretly read both of those books and believes that no one in Russia's house knows how to make friends.

'Next month the kiddo will be turning eight years old.' Prussia mentally thought and he finished his glass of beer. 'I'll give him a dagger as a birthday gift. My gift will be the best.'

"Are you drunk yet?" Harry asked causally as he looked up at the red eyed Nation.

"Nope. What do you want kiddo." Prussia replied bluntly and he crossed his arms for the kid is up to something.

"Do you know how to dance?" Harry asked calmly and he tilted his head up to look at the red eyed Nation.

"No. I'm a fighter not a dancer." Prussia told him smoothly, but to be honest he knows how to dance a little bit. However the red eyed Nation has no wish for anyone to find out.

"Do you think Mother Russia can dance?" Harry asked innocently and he was smiling brightly.

"Why not ask him?" Prussia asked flatly and his arms were still crossed in annoyance.

"Because he asked me to ask you and then tell you that he asked me to ask you that question." Harry commented cheerfully while smiling for Prussia stared at him with wide eyes.

'Is Russia trying to seduce me?' Prussia briefly thought and then shook his head. 'More than likely trying to creep me out and annoy me. I hate Russia a lot….For some reason I do not hate Moscow….Despite the fact Moscow has been very sadist to me...I'm twisted.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

It was about a week before Harry's Birthday when the boy suddenly became sick, Russia called up Moscow to handle the situation, and Prussia was making lemonade. It was not long before Moscow arrived and he would not ever admit it, but he was a bit worried for humans can possibly die from being sick.

"You are going to get me a wet wash cloth." Moscow commented calmly to Prussia and he received a glare.

"The name is Prussia not You." Prussia stated firmly and his arms were crossed.

"Take away the P and you will get Russia. Now get me a wet wash cloth before I give you another prostate exam." Moscow said coldly and he ignored the fact Prussia's cheeks were slightly flushed at recalling the 'Prostate Exam'. The red eyed Nation decided to get a wet washcloth, Moscow rolled his eyes, and turned to Russia with relaxed violet eyes.

"Mother Russia, Can you please make some a light soup for the little one? The soup will help him out." Moscow asked causally and he received a smile from the violet eyed Nation.

"Of course." Russia replied before going off to the kitchen and Moscow sighed in relief.

"Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania make sure to keep quiet. I have no use for you three." Moscow commented to them and he walked to Harry's bedroom. Russia was humming cheerfully as he made soup for the little one and Prussia was getting a washcloth wet.

"I'm only doing this to help the kiddo. It is not like I'm Moscow's bitch or anything." Prussia muttered to himself and his cheeks became red at recalling that Prostate Exam that Moscow had gave him. "I'm sick for enjoying it, but oh well I bet Moscow would be pretty pissed off if he knew I enjoyed it in the end. After all it was suppose to be a punishment."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

Moscow placed a hand on Harry's forehead, he sighed heavily, and shook his head for the child was burning up. The violet eyed Capital moved the blanket away from the boy and he knows that it is possible for death to occur if there is a high fever for a certain amount of time.

"The awesome me got the damn washcloth and it is wet." Prussia said loudly as he opened the door and received a fierce glare from Moscow. "What? I got the washcloth."

"Shut up, Loud mouth. Harry is burning up with a fever and he might die if this high fever remains so keep your mouth shut. I should sew your lips together." Moscow snapped at him and he noticed that the boy was still asleep despite Prussia being loud.

"What he might-" Prussia started to say, his red eyes were wide in shock at being informed that the kiddo might die, and he noticed that the kiddo was not looking so good at the moment.

"Shut up, Prussia. Do you want Russia to find out? I sure as hell do not want him to find out. So go to the bathroom and make a bath for the little one. Make sure the water is cold. If it is not cold I'll drown you." Moscow stated firmly, Prussia was gapping, and the violet eyed Capital decided to add. "Now get your butt moving and make sure the water is cold."

Prussia crossed his arms and he walked out to make Harry a cold bath. Moscow sighed to himself and he won't admit it, but inside his heart he felt slightly worried and noticed that Harry was slowly opening his eyes.

"I..Don't…Feel…So…Good." Harry muttered slowly and he coughed for a minute. "Am I going to die, Big Brother Moscow?"

"You are not going to die, Little One. I will not let you die, Harry. Mother Russia is making you some soup and Prussia is making a nice cold bath for you." Moscow said gently and he carefully petted Harry's black hair that is a little wet from sweat. "You have a high fever, but you will make it. Do you trust me? Do you trust Mother Russia?"

"I trust you, da." Harry whispered quietly and he managed to look at Moscow's beautiful violet eyes that are just like Russia's eyes. "And I trust Mother Russia."

Moscow grabbed Harry's right hand gently and looked at him with a calm expression.

"Do not give up. Do not ever think you won't make it." Moscow said firmly, but he made sure to keep his hold gentle. "Now say to me…I will make it and I won't die."

"I..Will make..it…And I won't…die." Harry said softly and he started to cough. Moscow decided to sit on the bed and he helped Harry to remain sitting up. Russia walked inside with a bowl of soup, he was smiling faintly, and sat on the other side of Harry.

"How is the little one doing?" Russia asked calmly and he was looking at them.

"He should be okay after having some soup and a cold bath." Moscow replied simply and he has no desire to inform Russia on how Harry might die from the high fever.

"Don't worry, Mother Russia. I will make it." Harry managed to say and he had to have help in order to eat the soup that Russia made for him.

Meanwhile Prussia was filling the tub up with cold water, but he decided to order Latvia to get two large buckets of Ice to put inside of the bathtub.

"This water is going to be so damn cold that the kiddo's high fever won't stand a chance." Prussia muttered to himself and he has a strong feeling the kiddo will make it. Thinking about the What If's won't do anything and he let his thoughts wander off.

'I wonder if Moscow would kiss me for doing such an awesome job?' Prussia thought and after a moment felt like slapping himself. 'Damnit all.'

"Here are the two large buckets of Ice, Prussia." Latvia informed him.

"Dump the buckets into the bathtub and after that go to your bedroom." Prussia commented causally and he didn't let his thoughts wander off again. Moscow suddenly walked inside with Harry in his arms, he glanced at the red eyed Nation, and noticed the ice that was with the water inside of the bathtub.

"Prussia, Grab some towels because I'm going to drop him into the bathtub." Moscow said firmly, he lowered Harry into the bathtub, and Prussia didn't bother to say anything to the violet eyed Capital. Harry within thirty seconds was shivering and holding onto Moscow's arm.

"Is three towels, Alright?" Prussia asked Moscow and he received a heavy sigh.

"Get fifteen more towels." Moscow replied simply, Harry sneezed, and the Capital felt the boy's forehead. He noticed that Harry was no longer burning up and swiftly lifted the boy out of the bathtub. Moscow wrapped him up in three towels, Harry was shaking, and Russia entered the bathroom.

"Mother Russia, The little one will need an outfit since his current outfit is soaked. Can you please get him an outfit?" Moscow asked calmly and the violet eyed Nation blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Why is he soaked?" Russia asked him and he noticed that Harry was sneezing.

"To get rid of his fever." Moscow replied to him and Russia decided to get Harry some clothing into for the current outfit is completely soaked. Prussia wrapped seven of the towels around Harry and the other eight towels were wrapped around the boy by Moscow.

"At least I no longer feel as if I'm going to burn alive." Harry muttered to them and he shivered for a moment. "I feel cold and wet."

"Don't worry Mother Russia is getting you something to change into." Moscow said to him and he was drying off Harry's hair with a towel.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

Russia came back with a pair of white underwear, blue shorts, and a long sleeved black shirt. Prussia had no idea what he should do at all and he glanced briefly at the violet eyed Capital. Moscow was not paying the red eyed Nation any attention for he was focused on Harry.

"Mother Russia is here with an outfit for you." Moscow commented calmly and then after a moment he asked the boy. "Do you think you'll be able to change out of your wet outfit, dry off, and then change into the outfit Mother Russia brought you."

Harry tried to stand up, but he begun to feel dizzy and luckily Moscow caught him in his arms. Russia's Capital will only admit to himself that he has grown a bit attached to the human, but it is not like he'll admit it to anyone.

"Alright, Do you want Mother Russia or me to help you? Prussia is not an option since he is a pervert and he is friends with France." Moscow said to Harry and he ignored Prussia's annoyed expression.

"I'm not a pervert." Prussia muttered while having his arms crossed, he was silently sulking, and his cheeks puffed out. "Seriously, The awesome me is not a pervert."

In the end Harry decided to pick Russia and right away Moscow walked out along with Prussia out of the bathroom. Moscow leaned against the door outside of the bathroom, he covered his yawn, and to be honest the Capital felt a bit tired.

"Hey, Moscow." Prussia said calmly as he looked at the violet eyed Capital.

"What is it?" Moscow asked tiredly, his energy was gone, and he was looking up at the ceiling.

"You look really pretty. I want to touch your ass." Prussia replied simply and he didn't think that Russia's Capital would suddenly drop kick him to the carpet. Moscow glared down at the red eyed Nation, his hands were wrapped around Prussia's neck, and he felt annoyed.

"What is your problem? Harry could die and you are hitting on me." Moscow said viciously and to be honest he was pretty worried about the human boy. "If you touch my bottom…I'll make you suffer, da. I'll make you cry and beg for mercy, but there will be no mercy."

Prussia's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink at the words of 'I'll make you cry and beg for mercy' and he could only think on how twisted he is for blushing. Moscow didn't notice that Prussia was blushing.

"You are worried about the kiddo." Prussia managed to say and the red eyed Nation had a smug smile despite Moscow choking him.

"Shut up. I'm not worried." Moscow lied and after a moment Prussia passed out. After a few minutes Russia walked out with Harry in his arms, the boy noticed that the violet eyed Nation was laying on the carpet, and Moscow was standing by the door.

"What happened to Prussia?" Harry asked curiously and he was looking at the violet eyed Nation.

"He fell asleep." Moscow replied simply, he kissed the human on the forehead, and noticed that the fever was still gone. "Anyway, Little one it doesn't matter what Prussia is doing at the moment. You need to have plenty of sleep and I will get you a little water. Mother Russia, Did you drain the tub?"

Russia shook his head, he held Harry closer to him, and smiled faintly.

"I will be placing the little one onto his bed." Russia commented cheerfully and he walked away. Moscow came up with an idea, a faint smirk was forming on his lips, and he decided to pick Prussia up from the carpet. Harry yawned sleepily and he clung to Russia.

"I love you, Mother Russia." Harry muttered softly, he was gently placed down, and Russia sat on a chair by the human.

"I love you too, little one." Russia commented to him and he carefully patted Harry on the head. "I hope you will get well soon."

Meanwhile Moscow was calmly stuffing a clean sock inside of Prussia's mouth, he dropped the red eyed Nation into the ice cold bathtub, and the scream was muffled by the sock.

"I did not ask or tell you to put in any ice." Moscow stated firmly and he had his hands firmly placed on Prussia's shoulders. "Harry must have felt like an ice cube and he sneezed after getting out for it was too chilly. It got rid of the high fever, but he felt too cold."

Prussia was shivering and he tried to get out of the tub, but Moscow's hold was firm. After two minutes the red eyed Nation sneezed, he was allowed out, and Moscow threw four towels at him.

"Plus I knew you were ordering Latvia around and I had to punish you. After all only Russia, Me, Harry, Ukraine, and Belarus can order the Baltic's around. Know your place, Prussia." Moscow said calmly and his arms were crossed. Prussia sulked as he wrapped the four towels around his soaked outfit, sneezed, and he looked at the Capital.

"I'm going now." Moscow stated flatly as he looked at the red eyed Nation.

"To check up on the kiddo." Prussia said smugly even though he still felt cold despite the towels.

"Shut up." Moscow told him before leaving the bathroom and he walked towards Harry's room after grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen. Russia was singing softly, Harry's eyes were closed, and Moscow quietly walked inside.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

"Moscow, What does Harry's Cousin look like now?" Russia asked quietly and there were still inside of Harry's bedroom. The boy was sleeping, Prussia was leaning against the way, and Moscow was sitting next to the violet eyed Nation.

"Dudley looks quite different now." Moscow replied calmly and he pulled out a photo. "This is a before photo when I first adopted him."

Prussia walked over and he glanced at the photo that the violet eyed Capital was holding up.

"Hah, Man. That kiddo looks like a beach volley ball. Seriously he looks like a pig." Prussia commented while cackling quietly, Moscow glared at him, and he pinched the red eyed Nation's arms harshly.

"Anyway, Here is a photo I took of him last week." Moscow stated causally as he pulled out another photo and ignored Prussia's gasp.

"Is that the same kiddo? Seriously, What the hell did you do to the kiddo and he looks a bit girly now." Prussia said slowly, his eyes were wide, and he had grabbed the photo from Moscow.

"Dudley does not look girly at all. He is a well behaved and healthy boy all thanks to me. His parents had spoiled him, but I corrected that within a day. I made sure he ate only healthy food. Also had him work out and so on, but made sure it was not too much for a child to handle. After all didn't want to kill him." Moscow commented firmly, his arms were crossed in annoyance, and he looked at Russia. "Anyway that is what Harry's cousin looked like last week."

Moscow felt Harry's forehead and he couldn't stop a faint smile from forming on his lips.

"I believe that Harry will be all better in the morning. His fever is still gone and his breathing is even, but we will see in the morning." Moscow said in a low voice and he covered up a yawn. "Anyway, I'm going to bed."

Moscow left the boy's bedroom leaving Russia, Prussia, and Harry there. Russia was humming and Prussia decided that he did not want to be left in the room with the violet eyed Nation.

"I hope you will get better soon, little one." Russia whispered softly before kissing Harry on the forehead. "I will check up on you in the morning."

In the morning Harry felt much better and he wanted to go outside, but Moscow warned him against it and said that the boy should stay inside until tomorrow morning. Prussia was all for the idea of Harry going outside and commented that fresh air would do the kid good.

"You can go outside with me, da. However it was only be for an hour." Russia informed Harry and he was hugged by the cheerful boy.

"I'm going to go back home." Moscow told them, Prussia silently sulked, Russia frowned faintly, and Harry looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Are you upset with me, Big Brother Moscow?" Harry asked quietly while looking up at Moscow.

"No, I have to go home and your birthday is in six days. I have stuff to do." Moscow commented calmly and he was planning to leave before he got any hugs, but within seconds Harry and Russia hugged the violet eyed Capital. Prussia felt an urge to hug Moscow, but had a feeling that Russia would be pissed off and he just cackled loudly.

"Hah, You can't avoid your fate of being hugged!" Prussia said loudly and he smirked when Moscow glared at him. Harry laughed for a moment, he released Moscow, and decided to give Prussia a tight hug. Russia joined in giving Prussia a hug and he hugged him tightly.

"Ah, Too tight. I hate you, Russia." Prussia gasped before he passed out from the pain, but his words were ignored by Russia and Harry. The red eyed Nation fell to the capert and Moscow smirked briefly before leaving Russia's home.

"Poor Prussia must be tired for he passed out so suddenly." Harry said innocently and Russia was smiling innocently.

"Yes, He passed out due to lack of sleep." Russia commented cheerfully and they left Prussia passed out on the carpet.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

It is the year 1988 and Harry has turned eight years old.

"Harry, This is your first cousin Dudley." Moscow commented calmly and he looked at Dudley. "Dudley, This is your first cousin Harry."

"Mother Russia, Is Dudley a boy or a girl? I believe that Dudley is a boy, but I just want to make sure." Harry asked the violet eyed Nation quietly and Russia smiled brightly before whispering 'Dudley is boy'.

"Man, Moscow. You have the ability of making those that live with you...End up looking a bit gir-" Prussia said loudly, he was grinning, and didn't get a chance to finish for Moscow placed a hand over Prussia's lips.

"I really should seal those lips of yours up." Moscow whispered viciously and he forced himself to calm down for today is Harry's Birthday. "Anyway, I decided to give Harry one of my animals and I believe he will like said animal."

"Did you get him a kitten or a cute bunny?" Prussia asked calmly after he was released and his question was completely ignored.

"Dudley, Please hand Harry the gift." Moscow said causally and Dudley nodded at him. Harry was handed a gift, he noticed that there was air holes, and wondered why the box was talking to him.

_"It is dark. Master Moscow said that I would be protecting someone. I can understand his words, but he can't understand mine for I'm a snake."_

Harry blinked his eyes in confusion and opened the box to reveal a small snake. Russia sighed to himself, he closed his violet eyes, and then looked at his Capital.

"You got him a snake." Russia commented calmly and his arms were crossed.

"Yes for that snake is small and will be able to protect Harry. I trained that snake and I decided to give this snake to the little one." Moscow said to him and he noticed that the boy was staring at the snake in amazement. "It looks like Harry likes the snake. If that snakes bites the little one…Don't kill it, but give the snake to me and I'll punish it."

Harry was talking quietly with the snake, he could talk, and understand the snake. Prussia was a bit skeptical of that snake and Russia was holding himself back from tearing apart the small snake. Moscow knows the one snake he would not ever give to Harry.

"Of course no way in hell am I going to give him my beloved Basilisk." Moscow muttered under his breath, but Prussia heard him and his red eyes went wide in horror.

"Are you insane, Moscow! You have one of those creatures!" Prussia exclaimed loudly and he was staring at the violet eyed Capital.

"Anyway if it turns out my baby Basilisk bites me and turns out that I might suffer side effects…I got a Phoenix from Beijing. You know that Beijing has plenty of Phoenix's." Moscow commented causally, he was smirking faintly to himself, and tilted his head to the side. "It was rather nice of him to give me a Phoenix."

"What China's Capital decided to just give you a phoenix?" Prussia asked slowly and he had a feeling that Russia's Capital did something to Beijing. "Seriously, He just gave you one."

"Yes…I gave him back his stuffed Panda that China had given him. I made sure the Phoenix was a real deal before giving him back his panda." Moscow replied calmly and he smiled faintly to himself. "I recall Beijing's tears of happiness at the fact I didn't rip that stuffed Panda apart. I was tempted to rip said Panda toy apart, but keep myself from doing that after all I wanted to get a Phoenix and I could only get one if that Panda toy remained intact."

"Big Brother Moscow, What is a Phoenix?" Harry asked curiously and he was holding the small snake gently in his hands. Dudley knew what a Phoenix is for he lived with Moscow and once saw the bird suddenly bursts into flames, but then from the ashes it became a baby.

"A Phoenix is a bird and the tear's have healing powers." Moscow replied simply and Harry still looked at him with curious eyes. "The Phoenix is a male. I had decided on the name Tears Flames. First name is Tears and the last name is Flames."

Harry and Russia giggled at the unusual name. Prussia was snickering for that is one odd name. Dudley looked up at the violet eyed Capital and he noticed that Moscow was shaking.

"Tears Flames suits the Phoenix perfectly! So stop laughing at the name!" Moscow said loudly, his cheeks were red, and fists firmly clenched by his sides in anger. Tears of frustration were falling down and he was trying to remain in control of his emotions. Harry felt guilty for giggling at the name of Moscow's Phoenix, he rushed over, and hugged Moscow.

"I'm sorry, Big Brother Moscow." Harry commented softly and he noticed that Moscow's eyes were closed. Russia decided to hug his Capital and Dudley decided to join in.

"It is alright. Let go of me. I do not want any hugs at all." Moscow muttered and he sighed heavily for they refused to let go of him. Prussia watched the scene and after five minutes Moscow was released from the hug.

"Hey, Harry. Happy Birthday to you and I got you an awesome dagger for your birthday gift." Prussia said cheerfully as he handed the dagger to the boy and Russia gave him a look that made the red eyed Nation shiver from the sheer coldness of it. "Of course you can only use it when Russia or me or Moscow is around. After all don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Dudley commented calmly to the boy and he received a smile.

"Thank You, Dudley." Harry told him cheerfully and he received a smile from Dudley. "So, Dudley when is your birthday?"

Harry and Dudley started to talk. Moscow wanted to leave, but knew he couldn't for tomorrow he has to teach Harry about potions and so on until the boy turns eleven years old. Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia were making food in the kitchen. Ukraine and Belarus were outside talking to each other.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**A Little Info**

**The Phoenix is a mythical sacred firebird that can be found in the mythologies of the Persians, Greeks, Romans, Egyptians, and Chinese.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

"Alright, Kiddo D. Welcome to the Awesome Prussia's Training Program." Prussia commented causally to Dudley and he recieved a heavy sigh.

"Where is Big Brother Moscow?" Dudley asked calmly, he looked at the red eyed Nation with dull eyes, and arms crossed in an elegant manner. To be honest Prussia has no idea where Moscow was at right now and he made a choice.

"It is classified." Prussia told him and after a moment coughed. "Anyway, Who cares what Moscow is up to at the moment."

"Harry told me that he will be learning Potions from him." Dudley said to him and he tilted his head up to look at Prussia's expression. "Moscow told me that you tend to lie. Lying is not a good habit. Lying could get you killed."

"Shut it, Kiddo D. Show me what that good for nothing Moscow taught you. Anyway, I bet that I can do a way better job than him." Prussia commented smugly and he didn't notice Dudley's eyes narrowing at him in silent anger. "Come one, Kiddo D. Show me what that slutty not to mention bitchy Moscow has-"

Dudley kicked Prussia between the legs and he did that without flinching.

"Big Brother Moscow is not a slut. He is not a bitch and he is not a good for nothing. Moscow is a wonderful teacher." Dudley told him in a chilling voice and he was looking up at the red eyed Nation. "Do not insult him again."

"Oh, My poor awesome vital regions." Prussia groaned in pain, but after a moment stood up and he looked down at Dudley. "Damn, I didn't think you would kick me between my legs. Anyway to be honest it hurt a bit, but Moscow kicks harder and it hurts for a longer amount of time. Okay, Kiddo D. Do you know any other moves that does not involve the kicking of my awesome regions? About the insulting of Moscow it was just to piss you off and see how you would react."

Prussia got the punching bag out and he watched in amazement as to how Dudley kicked/punched the stuffing out it within a short amount of time.

'Damn...Moscow really trained that kiddo...' Prussia thought and he noticed that Dudley was ruthless to the punching bag. 'What kind of training did that kiddo recieve from Moscow? The kid is really loyal to Moscow for some reason...I wish Harry was that loyal to me and kick Moscow for me, but alas Harry is really loyal to Russia and Moscow not to me...'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

Russia was drinking some Vodka as he watched his Capital pulling out a big pot and briefly heard his son muttering about not using a cauldron.

"Moscow, Why won't you be using a cauldron?" Russia asked curiously as he looked at his violet eyed Capital.

"Because I do not want to risk him destroying my cauldrons if he messes up a potion. So I will teach him by using this big pot." Moscow replied calmly and the violet eyed Nation had a gulp of Vodka before giggling softly for his son was being quite protective over those cauldrons. "It will be a privilege for the little one to use one of my cauldrons."

"You are quite protective over your cauldrons." Russia stated to him causally and Moscow pulled out a small book labeled 'Moscow's Potion Book Lesson Part 1' from his right pocket while sighing heavily to himself.

"I might let Harry use one of my cauldrons if and when he proves himself over a course of a year." Moscow said as he looked at his small book 'Moscow's Potion Book Lesson Part 1' and after a moment it became a bit bigger. "Before I teach him anything I will be lecturing him about the dangers of potion making and some other stuff for about…..Six hours."

Russia smiled faintly and the green eyed boy walked into the kitchen smiling brightly for Moscow will be teaching him potions. The violet eyed Nation hugged the boy briefly before leaving the kitchen.

"Big Brother Moscow, When will we be mixing stuff up and making potions? I'm really excited." Harry asked happily and he hugged the violet eyed Capital around the hips. "So when will we start?"

"Today I will be explaining how potions are dangerous. The risks involved with making potions and how a simple mix up can kill you." Moscow said calmly and his arms were elegantly crossed. Harry's eyes were wide at the mention on how a simple mix up 'Can Kill You'. "You will refer to me as Professor Moscow when I'm teaching you, Potions. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand Professor Moscow." Harry commented to him and he had a feeling that Moscow's teaching will be interesting.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. What do you people think on how Moscow is Explaining Potions to Harry?**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

"Mister Potter." Moscow said calmly and his arms were crossed in an elegant way.

"Yes, Professor Moscow." Harry said to him and he was looking him in the eyes.

"Power is used when brewing potions. That power is flowing through your vein, the magical powers that are needed to properly make potions, and it is important to know how to control said power. If too much or too little is used then the potion will not turn out correctly." Moscow informed him and he smiled briefly before fading away. "And you will need to control your magical power. Of course I will teach you how to use and control said power tomorrow. What do you think the P in Potions stands for?"

" Is it Power, Professor Moscow?" Harry asked Moscow and the green eyed boy looked at him.

"That is correct, Mister Power. On a different note Observer's are those that are aware of their surroundings and what is occurring. Observation is needed when brewing potions. It is important to pay attention to detail for if there is one careless mistake it might be your last mistake in your whole entire life. Being an Observer is important when working alone or with a partner. " Moscow commented and then he asked calmly. "What do you think the O in Potions stands for?"

"I think it is either Observer or Observation." Harry told him softly and he didn't want to disappoint Moscow.

"It is Observation." Moscow informed the boy gently and he tilted his head. "Now we will be moving onwards."

"Having Talent is useful, but just having talent is not enough." Moscow commented calmly and then asked Harry. "What do you think the T in Potions stands for?"

"I believe it is Talent." Harry said cheerfully and he received a faint smile.

"Correct, Mister Potter. Now moving onwards Intelligence is a must when brewing potions. You have to know how to read the Potion Book and if you do not understand then ask. Being Intelligent means being smart enough to ask or look it up when you do not understand. For if you do not ask or look it up and end up screwing up the potion you will look pretty dumb. " Moscow informed the boy and then added. "I'll be teaching you various ways on cutting potion ingredients tomorrow along with some other stuff. What do you think the I in Potions stands for?"

"I think it is either Intelligent or Intelligence." Harry commented calmly and he looked into those violet eyes.

"It is Intelligence. Now then Optimism is okay at times when brewing a potion for sometimes when it seems as if all hope is lost for your potion… There might be a small chance of being able to fix it and so Optimism is okay, but it is not a must have when making potions. Having just Optimism in brewing potions is silly." Moscow commented causally and then he asked. "What do you think the second O in Potions stands for?"

"I believe it is Optimism." Harry told him and he was felt confident in his answer.

"Correct, Mister Potter. Now moving on being a Natural is useful, but that is simply not enough." Moscow informed the green eyed boy and he asked Harry. "What do you think the N in Potions stands for?"

"I believe it is Natural." Harry said calmly and he received a nod from the violet eyed Capital.

"That is correct, Mister Potter. Now then having Skill in potions is useful, but just being skilled is not enough to get you through potions." Moscow commented causally and then asked the boy. "What do you think the S in Potions stands for?"

"I believe it is Skill." Harry told him and he watched as Moscow nodded at him.

"Correct. Now what does P.O.T.I.O.N.S stand for?" Moscow asked calmly and it took the boy about a minute to answer him.

"Power, Observation, Talent, Intelligence, Optimism, Natural, and Skill." Harry answered and he couldn't read anything from Moscow's expression.

"Correct, Mister Potter. What are the three most important things to have when making potions?" Moscow asked him and after a minute.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know and I feel a bit light headed from all of the information." Harry said quietly and he looked down at his hands. "Sorry."

"It is okay for I will tell you. It is Power, Observation, and Intelligence. Having talent or being a natural or having skill with potions are not that important compared to the three. The three most important items to have when brewing potions?" Moscow said causally as he looked at the green eyed boy. "I'll explain why those three things are more important compared to the others at a later date."

"Power, Observation, and Intelligence." Harry told him and Moscow couldn't stop a smile from forming on his lips. Moscow was sitting on the kitchen counter while Harry was sitting on one of the chairs around the table and he was looking at the violet eyed Capital with an amazed look on his face.

"Tomorrow you will be making a potion, but it will be a simple one. It is best to start small and work your way up towards the more advanced ones. The basics are vital. Without fully knowing and understanding the basics…You will be running the risk of an early death. " Moscow said calmly as he looked at those wide green eyes and then added. "However, I will make sure you know and understand the basics of Potion making it so that you won't end up six feet under the ground."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. English is my first language.**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

Harry raised his hand and Moscow tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, Mister Potter?" Moscow asked the green eyed boy. "What is your question?"

"Do potions work on you?" Harry asked him in a curious voice and he received a bored look.

"Potions do not work me or Mother Russia or my siblings for some reason. Plus they do not work on Belarus or Ukraine. However potions work on Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, and Prussia." Moscow replied flatly and he added. "I know for a fact potions work on all of the Capitals in the world for I spiked the punch bowl once and I rather enjoyed the results of it. There was blood shrill screaming along with sobbing, but alas none of the Capitals killed each other or themselves such a terrible pity. Never again was I trusted to bring the punch and I no longer had to bring any food or any drinks. Potion learning is over for the day."

Harry smiled brightly, he raced towards the Capital, and gave Moscow a tight hug.

"Can I try to make a potion tomorrow and test it out on Prussia?" Harry asked cheerfully and Moscow didn't bother to push him away for it would be in vain. After a moment the boy released the Capital while smiling and Moscow rolled his violet eyes.

"It all depends on if that loud mouth behaves himself or not. Let us check up on your cousin and see how he is doing." Moscow commented calmly and he mentally sighed when Harry held his hand. "I wonder if Prussia has been kicked in his vital regions yet."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

The violet eyed Capital's footsteps were silent and he decided to pick up Harry into his arms for Moscow wishes to surprise Prussia. Dudley was still kicking the punching bag while the red eyed Nation was leaning against the wall half-asleep.

'I wonder if that loud mouth is slacking off?' Moscow briefly wondered as he placed Harry down and slowly opened the door. Right away the Capital noticed that Prussia was dozing off against the wall and Dudley was about to say something, but Moscow made a motion to him and the blond haired boy nodded.

"Why are you slacking off? Do you wish to be punished by me, da? I shall make it where you shall never ever have your beloved beer for you are slacking off in training the child. " Moscow said innocently in a perfect impression of Russia. Prussia screamed shrilly, he fell face first onto the floor, and Moscow smirked to himself.

Dudley and Harry snickered. Moscow put his foot onto the red eyed Nation's back, chuckled for a moment, and decided to be nice.

"I'm just messing with you, Idiot. Besides Russia would have been hitting you with his pipe while talking innocently and he would have been giggling too. You are pitiful." Moscow commented causally and he rolled his violet eyes while applying more pressure onto Prussia's back. "Be grateful I was the one who caught you slacking off."

"Get your boot off of my back." Prussia snapped angrily and he tried to get up, but Russia's Capital applied even more pressure. "Damnit, Are you trying to break my fucking back or what?"

"Nyet, I use my arms to crush the back along with the ribcage." Moscow stated calmly and he briefly kicked Prussia's side. "You have become careless from the kindness of Mother Russia and I have given to you. I'm not pleased on how you decided to slack off with your duty of training Dudley. "

"I would hate to see what you and Russia would call cruelty." Prussia said bitterly and he managed to stand up straight. Dudley and Harry were by the punching bag talking to one another.

"How did your training with Prussia go?" Harry asked his cousin curiously and he received a short snicker.

"He just had me kicking and punching this thing. Didn't really say much to be honest." Dudley replied causally and he smiled at Harry. "Not that it is a bad thing or anything."

"We have shown you kindness by not ripping your tongue out and forcing you to eat it. We show you kindness by not castrating you. Also by not grinding up your dick and putting into a bowl of stew just for you, da. You receive good food from us not bad food." Moscow whispered coldly and his violet eyes were chilling. "If you wish I could give to you cruel, twisted, and cold hearted treatment. Do you wish for that kind of treatment?"

Prussia shivered to himself, he looked away from the Capital, and rubbed his arms trying to be rid of the goose bumps. Moscow smiled for a moment and walked towards the children.

"Training is over for today." Moscow said calmly and he tilted his head. "Let's go and find Russia."

Prussia walked as Moscow, Harry, and Dudley walked out of the door. The red eyed Nation's heart was beating fast and to be honest he has a feeling Moscow is pretty pissed off at him for the whole slacking off.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Nyet is Russia for No.**


	41. Chapter 41

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**I did not steal your idea CHIBIDEMONofDOOM. To be honest I feel upset, irritated, hurt, insulted, and offended.**

**My FanFic's **

_Raising Harry Potter was Published 08-12-10. In this one America raises Harry Potter. _

_Raising A Human Child was Published 08-12-10. In this one Canada raises Harry Potter. _

_A Baby Girl Now was Published 01-23-11. In this one England with a bit of help from France raises Harry Potter. _

_Adopted By France Published 01-23-11. In this one France raises Harry Potter._

**Sorry about the rant, but had to get that off my chest so to speak in order to go on with my FanFic.**

**Anyway, I'm drinking some Pepsi and listening to Panzerkampf by Sabaton while writing this chapter and hopefully you people will enjoy it ^_^ **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

Dudley, Harry, and Moscow found Russia drinking a bottle of Vodka. The violet eyed Nation was humming cheerfully and his eyes seemed distant. The Capital sighed to himself and made a motion to the children to be silent.

"Mother Russia." Moscow stated calmly and his violet eyes were looking directly into the Nation's eyes.

"Yes my beloved son." Russia said softly, he was smiling softly, and his eyes were somewhat focused on Moscow.

"Let's crush some rats." Moscow commented causally and his head was tilted to the side. "You enjoy crushing rats. Stomping vermin to death without mercy."

"I'm not in the mood, Moscow. I have received news and it is rather depressing." Russia commented sadly and he looked up at the ceiling. "Soon they will be leaving me for some reason. I have been nice to them, da. By not ripping out their tongues and so on. The Soviet Union will be ending officially in the year 1991."

"If you want Mother Russia. I could make it where they will never be able to speak. I could crush their vocal cords, rip out their tongues, and bring them to the brink of death. I'm only talking about Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia." Moscow said innocently, his lips curled up, and violet eyes darkened. "I could make their personal lives a living hell by cursing them every six hours."

"My darling Capital no need for you to go that far and besides the Baltic's are not your problem." Russia said firmly and he stood up. "I'll think about the ending of the Soviet Union in a positive way, da. You, Dudley, Harry, and I can take care of the rats inside of my basement."

'I knew that would bring Russia out of his depression.' Moscow thought as he was hugged by the violet eyed Nation. 'To be honest I was merely making threats about doing such things not promises.'

"I bet I can kill more rats than you, Dudley." Harry commented cheerfully to his cousin.

"Nope, I will kill more rats than you." Dudley told him calmly and his arms were crossed. "I'm older than you. Oh and I'm also taller."

"Not by a lot." Harry informed and he grinned at his cousin. "This is going to be a lot of fun."

Moscow and Russia were listening to the children talking to one another.

"I'm glad that they get along so well." Russia said happily to his Nation. "I wonder who will crush the most rats?"

"I'll keep count while you and the children get your boots covered in the blood of vermin." Moscow commented flatly and he crossed his arms. "I bought these boots a week ago and I'm not going to get them dirty. Plus I'm not in the mood to kill rats."

Russia giggled for his Capital can be so silly and to be honest he no longer felt depressed. After all he will still have Moscow, Harry, and Dudley by his side.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	42. Chapter 42

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

"I'll keep count while you and the children get your boots covered in the blood of vermin." Moscow commented flatly and he crossed his arms. "I bought these boots a week ago and I'm not going to get them dirty. Plus I'm not in the mood to kill rats."

Russia giggled for his Capital can be so silly and to be honest he no longer felt depressed. After all he will still have Moscow, Harry, and Dudley by his side.

Moscow watched with bored eyes as Harry, Dudley, and Russia were chasing after the rats. He was leaning against the wall and noticed a rat by his boot. The violet eyed Capital sighed to himself for this rat reminded him of Prussia with those reddish eyes, white fur, and he rolled his eyes.

"You are lucky I'm not in the mood to crush your vermin-self with my boot." Moscow muttered under his breath, the rat decided to hide behind Moscow's right boot, and it remained silent. "I could easily kill you, but…"

Harry was giggling as he stepped on a rat, Dudley was still chasing after one, and Russia crushed three rats at the same time with his right boot. Moscow almost felt sorry for the rats, but he kept his eyes focused on the sight and didn't look away.

'I'll give this rat to Prussia.' Moscow briefly thought as he picked up the small animal and placed it inside his jacket pocket. 'I'll call this rat little Gilbert.'

"Remain silent little Gilbert." Moscow whispered quietly and he ignored the voice inside of his head that sounded like Russia scolding him for being so soft towards a mere vermin.

"Big Brother Moscow, How many rats did I kill?" Harry and Dudley asked at the same time.

"You killed the same amount of rats. Mother Russia killed the most rats, da." Moscow replied calmly, he glanced at the floor it was covered in rat blood, and felt little Gilbert trembling inside of his pocket. "Make sure to take off your boots before entering Mother Russia's house."

"All the rats are dead." Russia said cheerfully, his gloves were bloodstained for he had crushed a few rats with his hands, and Moscow nodded. Harry and Dudley were ahead of them.

"Da." Moscow stated causally and he tilted his head. "Prussia will be returning next year to his brother."

"Make sure to lock Prussia inside of this basement until that time arrives. All the rats are gone so he won't have any company. It wouldn't due for the others to think we treated him kindly." Russia commented calmly as he looked at his Capital. "Lock him in, give him food every other day, and make sure not to show or give any kindness to him. Understand my beloved son? Chain him to the walls."

"I understand. No kindness and only give him food every other day." Moscow said in a monotone voice and his violet eyes held no emotion as he looked at Russia. "I understand Mother Russia."

Harry and Dudley were laughing cheerfully.

"What do we tell the children?" Moscow asked quietly as he watched Harry tagging Dudley and racing away.

"That Prussia went home. I will take the children to a park while you handle Prussia." Russia commented cheerfully and he tilted his head. "Make sure to remember no kindness towards him."

Harry and Dudley hugged the violet eyed Nation. Russia smiled as he looked down at them, Moscow silently walked away, and headed towards the house.

"We will be going to the park today. Make sure you wear your disguise, Harry." Russia said calmly and he hugged them back. "We will be leaving soon."

Moscow found Prussia drawing a picture and he heard the red eyed Nation humming in German. The violet eyed Capital swiftly put his hand over Prussia's mouth and knocked him out. Moscow sighed to himself, looked at the drawing, and chuckled quietly.

The drawing had Harry wearing a black cloak along with holding up a sword and Dudley in a boxing outfit along with holding a trophy. Prussia wearing a pirate outfit along with holding up two swords and Moscow was wearing black boxers while holding with his right hand a whip. Russia was not in the drawing. Harry and Dudley were side by side. Moscow and Prussia were side by side.

"You will be locked up inside Russia's basement until your brother picks you up next year." Moscow commented as he lifted Prussia up and placed him over his right shoulder. The red eyed Nation was still unconscious. "You will be fed every other day."

Meanwhile Harry, Dudley, and Russia were almost ready to leave for the park.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	43. Chapter 43

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You to those who have reviewed.**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

Harry was wearing a long purple dress, a blond wig, and he was on Russia's right side. Dudley was walking next to his cousin.

"You two can play hide and go seek. Maybe next time we can go on a picnic." Russia commented calmly, he smiled at the children, and tilted his head to the side. "It would fun."

Harry hugged Russia tightly before grinning at his cousin. Russia smiled softly as he watched the little debate on who will be it and after a couple of rock-paper-scissors games. The one who will be it is Harry, the black haired boy started to count, and Dudley was searching quickly for a place to hide.

The violet eyed Nation was sitting down on the grass watching on how Harry was searching for Dudley and after a few minutes Russia briefly closed his eyes. The black haired boy silently sulked, but then picked up a garden snake that was passing by him and briefly talked to it before putting the snake down.

"I know where Dudley is thanks to an awesome snake." Harry said to himself while grinning and within thirty seconds found his cousin. "I found you, Dudley. Now you have to count and find me."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	44. Chapter 44

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You to those who have reviewed.**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

Moscow chained Prussia to the wall, wrapped a cloth around those red eyes, and he put heavy chains onto Prussia's ankles.

"Wake up." Moscow commented calmly as he dumped a bucket of cold water onto Prussia.

"What the hell? Why can't I see anything?" Prussia asked loudly and he has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What is going on, Moscow?"

"Mother Russia wants you to remain chained in the basement until your time here is finished." Moscow informed him, he sighed, and tilted his head to the side. "He doesn't want others to think he treated you kindly or with mercy."

Meanwhile Harry was showing Dudley a snake and he noticed his cousin looked at the animal with cautious eyes.

"Does that creature have any poison in its fangs?" Dudley asked slowly as he stared at the snake in Harry's arms.

"Nope. It's a garden snake, Dudley. By the way the snake is a male and his name is Samsam." Harry replied cheerfully and he looked at his cousin with curious eyes. "Can you talk to snakes, Dudley?"

Dudley shook his head, he blinked his eyes, and stared at his younger cousin for a minute.

"You can talk to snakes." Dudley stated as he looked from Harry to the snake.

"Yes. Do you think anyone else can talk to snakes?" Harry asked him and Dudley thought for a moment.

"Well, Harry. You can talk to snakes. I don't think everyone in the world can talk to them, but I'm sure there must be at least one other person somewhere that can also talk to snakes." Dudley replied honestly and he tilted his head to the side. "Big Brother Moscow mentioned something on how one person that does not a one of a kind ability for there is always one or more people that have that same ability regardless of whatever kind of ability you have that you believe to be one of a kind. So, I'm sure there is at least one person that can also talk to snakes just like you. There might be several people around the world that can talk to snake. You never know for the world is massive."

Harry smiled at his cousin and Dudley smiled back at him.

"I wonder if I can find someone that can talk to snakes just like me." Harry wondered out loud. "It would be pretty awesome if I found someone to talk to snakes with..."

"So his name is Samsam and he is a garden snake." Dudley suddenly said to his younger cousin. "Can he understand when humans are speaking?"

"He says that he can understand humans." Harry informed him and he grinned at Dudley. "I think I know what you are trying to do...You can't understand him, but I do and we are bonding together with each other along with Samsam. This is pretty fun. Have anymore questions, Dudley?"

"Yes, I have plenty of questions." Dudley said to him and Harry smiled brightly. "What does he do in his daily life?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	45. Chapter 45

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You to those who have reviewed.**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

"Mother Russia wants you to remain chained in the basement until your time here is finished." Moscow informed him, he sighed, and tilted his head to the side. "He doesn't want others to think he treated you kindly or with mercy."

Prussia laughed loudly, he couldn't see anything, his body felt heavy, and what Moscow was telling him was pretty damn funny.

"I should have gagged you." Moscow commented calmly and he tilted his head. "No one else can hear you for this basement is deep and sound proof. A gun can go off inside here, but it wouldn't be heard outside."

"What are you going to do, Moscow?" Prussia asked in a cocky voice and he forced himself not to appear frightened for his state is very vulnerable. After all he is chained to the wall, blind folded, and so on. Moscow decided to silently leave and let the red eyed Nation be by himself inside of the cold basement.

"Moscow? Moscow, Are you going to answer me or are you giving me the silent treatment?" Prussia asked in a demanding voice, but there was only silence and he sighed heavily. "Damn, I'm stuck here. Can't see and there is nothing to do."

Moscow decided to head to the park and he shook his head. Russia watched as the two boy played games, they looked like they were having fun, and the violet eyed Nation faintly smiled to himself.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	46. Chapter 46

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. I'm sorry for not updating in so long...**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

* * *

"Big Brother Moscow...where is Prussia?" Harry asked Moscow. The Capital thought for a moment and glanced around. No Russia in sight.

"He is being punished...next year he will be returned to the care his younger brother." Moscow said quietly. He was going against his orders, but...oh well.

"Did Prussia...do bad things to you?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Not really...Mother Russia doesn't want others to think he treated Prussia kindly or with mercy." Moscow informed him in a low voice and pat Harry on the head. "Anyway, Do not worry about Prussia...he will not die..he is determined...and in some ways like a phoenix."

Harry smiled brightly at him and walked out to find his cousin to let him know about the latest about Prussia. Russia walked in. He is smiling faintly and gently grabbed Moscow's wrists.

"My dear little Capital, Why didn't you follow your orders?" Russia asked gently staring into Moscow's eyes.

"Mother Russia..In the long run the boy would find out the truth...he would feel betrayed by us along with not trusting us anymore." Moscow repiled while looking into Russia's eyes. "I accept any punishment you give to me for not going through with your orders."

"I'll tell you later." Russia commented cheerfully and released Moscow's wrists. "I'm glad you didn't lie to me."

The door was suddenly slammed open. Russia and Moscow turned towards the door.

"Russia! Moscow! Someone has kidnapped Harry!" Dudley yelled loudly. Russia and Moscow glanced at each other. After a minute Harry appeared along with a man.

"Good boy, You touched the coin and said the correct words." Russia said calmly while hugging Harry in his arms. "I knew it would come in handy one day."

Moscow has the man pinned face first to the floor. His grip strong and trying to keep himself from killing the man for daring to take Harry away.

"Did he tell you his name?" Russia asked as he placed Harry down.

"He said his name is Severus Snape." Harry informed him. Russia nodded his head and swiftly knocked Severus Snape out. Moscow released his grip, checked the man's pockets, took out the wand, and other items.

"I should break his wand in two." Moscow muttered to himself. Russia pat his Capital on the head and smiled at him.

"You, Harry, and Dudley should go to the park while I take care of things. This will take a couple of hours, da." Russia commented softly. Moscow, Harry, and Dudley went to the park.

Severus Snape was awakened by a bucket of cold water. What greeted him was a pair of cold violet eyes and a chilling smile.

"You dared to take away someone precious to me. You will pay, da." Russia said in a low voice, his eyes focused, and he tilted his head to the side. "Why did you try to take my human child away from me? If the answer is good enough I won't hurt you too much. Was it on someone's orders? Who send you?"

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	47. Chapter 47

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. **

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

* * *

Moscow, Harry, and Dudley are at the park. Harry and Dudley were picking flowers while Moscow sat close by watching them. The Capital was wearing dark sunglasses.

"Hello." A old man commented to Harry and Dudley, but didn't receive a reply. After all Moscow had told them 'Do Not Talk To Strangers'. The violet eyed Capital smoothly walked over and stood in front of the boys slightly blocking them from sight. Moscow knew the old man isn't Russian. However the Capital could feel magic flowing within the old man.

"What do you want?" Moscow asked firmly and arms crossed.

"Well, my dear girl. I was just saying hello to the children." The old man said calmly.

"You should get your eyes checked. I'm a male." Moscow said coldly while taking off his dark sunglasses and he snapped them in half with great ease. His violet eyes looking directly into the old man's eyes. Within thirty seconds the old man fell down to the ground.

"It is not nice trying to look into minds. You bit off more you could take when entering my mind." Moscow commented in a chilling voice and a sadist smirk on his lips. He grabbed the old man by the neck. "Who are you?"

Moscow was in a very very bad mood for this old man called him a girl not to mention saying 'my dear girl' it sounded rather condescending. He figured the reasoning might have been to get him to take off his sunglasses so there would be direct eye contact.

'You under-estimated me, foolish human. I'm Russia's Capital.' Moscow thought and it was easy canceling out magic which the old man was trying to use to get free.

"Tell me your name or I will kill you like I kill vermin, yes." Moscow said icily and his violet eyes held no mercy. Harry and Dudley remained quiet while thinking how foolish it was for the old man to kill their Big Brother Moscow a girl. After all Moscow is very very sensitive about his feminine looking appearance.

"Albus Dumbledore." The old man managed to say and afterwards he was knocked out by Moscow.

"Okay. We will be heading home, yes." Moscow commented calmly while having the old man under his left arm. The Capital decided to call up M.O.T.H.E.R to get some information about this wizard Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, Does the name Albus Dumbledore have any value in the Wizarding World?" Moscow asked calmly.

"Did you do something...Sir?" The lower official asked in a quiet whisper and he has a bad feeling about this..

"It is none of your concern." Moscow stated firmly to him. "Just answer the question. If not I'll inform Russia of your refusal to answer the question."

The frightened lower official swiftly answered, giving him exact details, and everything that he knows about Albus Dumbledore.

"Okay, That is enough. Who is more frightening me or some old wizard named Albus Dumbledore?" Moscow asked calmly.

"You are Sir." The lower official replied and he shivered. "Master Russia is even more frightening."

"Good. I'll put in a good word for you since you are rather good at your job, Sergei." Moscow commented and swiftly ended the call. Moscow, a knocked out Albus Dumbledore, Harry, and Dudley arrived home. They walked inside the living room.

"The man Severus Snape works for Albus Dumbledore." Russia informed them. "I still have the man here just in case he is lying to me. If the man is lying I'll cut out his tongue, da."

"I have a Albus Dumbledore and he is a Wizard. He tried to peek into my mind, but too much for him to handle." Moscow said to the violet eyed Nation. Russia frowned and crossed his arms.

"Did he say or do anything else to you?" Russia asked his Capital.

"He called me...my dear girl..." Moscow muttered bitterly and Russia grabbed the old man from under his Capital's arm. The violet eyed Nation tossed Albus Dumbledore onto the living room floor, dumped a bucket of cold water on him, and grabbed him by the front of the cloak. Severus Snape was unable to do anything he could only watch.

"You dare try to claim my Moscow." Russia said icily and shook the old Wizard violently. "Not to mention calling him dear. You won't have my Capital. He belongs only to me, da."

Moscow touched the Nation on the shoulder. Harry and Dudley were in the kitchen getting a snack to eat.

"We need to find out information. After all this is the man that Severus Snape works for.." Moscow commented calmly. Russia decided to stop shaking Albus Dumbledore.

"Tell me why you wanted Harry taken from me." Russia stated firmly and his violet eyes glaring coldly into Dumbledore's eyes. "If you do not answer. I will kill you and Severus Snape like vermin, da. If you lie I will kill you and Severus Snape slowly for I really do hate those who lie to me."

In the end Albus Dumbledore managed to explain the reasons why he wanted Harry to be taken away. Russia and Moscow rolled their eyes at the so called reasons.

"Harry is well protected." Russia commented calmly. "Harry is loved, feed, clothed, happy, healthy, and you will not take him away from me."

"Will he go to Hogwarts when he is old enough to attend?" Dumbledore asked quietly and to be honest his entire body was in pain due to the ruthless treatment.

"Maybe or maybe not." Russia replied cheerfully. "If he does go then my dear Moscow will have to be at Hogwarts too otherwise Harry won't be going to Hogwarts. Don't worry for Moscow will be de-aged in appearance."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**

**M.O.T.H.E.R: The initials known to other magical governments around the world as Magic Of The Helpful Eager Russians, but it is actually a cover in order to sound inviting. The real meaning is Magic Of The Hellish Evil Russia.**


	48. Chapter 48

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

* * *

Dumbledore agreed and quickly went on his way. Russia looked at his Capital. Moscow stared at Russia, his eyes wide with horror, and he couldn't believe it. Then again Russia does have a bit of fun with making him suffer although Russia denies that fact while holding a dagger and smiling in a sadist manner. Needless to say Moscow only accused him of that twice.

"...Russia..Why must I be de-aged in appearance? I could simply use magic, potions, or what have you to turn myself into a cat...be a familiar to Harry." Moscow said to him. Russia smiled and firmly grabbed his hands.

"Are you questioning me? My dear little Capital?" Russia asked quietly, his eyes looking down at Moscow, and after a moment released his hands. "The reason is simply because I want you to scare the ever-living daylights out of anyone who dares make Harry's life even a little bit difficult, da. A little kitten isn't scary enough to frighten anyone."

Moscow remained quiet, Russia smiled, and firmly guided his Capital to the kitchen. Harry and Dudley eating cookies. Russia chuckled, his eyes softening, and Moscow grabbed a small bag of ice to put upon his right wrist.

'Russia is a lot more gentle with Harry and Dudley.' Moscow thought as he sat down, pressing the ice bag firmly onto his bruised right wrist, and tilted his head to the side. 'At least I will be away from Russia for quite a while when I go with Harry to Hogwarts.'

Russia was talking cheerfully to Harry and Dudley. He was telling them how to properly kill, defeather, and cook a bird.

"Can we go out hunting birds?" Harry asked Russia and the Nation agreed. Harry, Russia, and Dudley walked outside. Moscow placed the ice bag back into the freezer and decided to check up on Prussia.

Moscow flicked Prussia's nose and removed the blindfold. Afterwards he turned on a flash light, directed the light towards those red eyes, and watching the reaction.

"Fuck." Prussia groaned out in pain at the sudden light.

"There won't be any of that." Moscow comments calmly and leans against the wall. "Not even if you beg for it."

"How are the kids?" Prussia asked the Capital.

"Russia is taking them out hunting." Moscow stated and turned on the basement lights. "Birds. Mother Russia is an expert on breaking, crushing, ripping, and destroying living creatures."

"You know those kids are being corrupted. Not to mention slowly becoming more twisted and one day...they will leave." Prussia informed him and Moscow started giggling. The Capital clenched his sides, violet eyes looking into red eyes, and a twisted smile upon his lips.

"Russia won't allow them to leave." Moscow said firmly, head tilted to the side, and his voice shifting towards a soft pitying tone. "He will allow Harry to go to Hogwarts, but in the end there won't be any escape from Mother Russia's grasp."

Russia, Harry, and Dudley managed to catch quite a few birds. Russia showed them how to pluck the feathers from one of the birds. Harry and Dudley caught on. It wasn't long before there were no longer any feathers upon the birds.

"At times I wonder...What it would be to kiss or be kissed by someone like in love movies? What it would be like to have sex like in porn movies? What would it be like to do sexual acts? What it would be like to moan in pure bliss..." Moscow comments thoughtfully while poking Prussia's cheek with his index finger. "Then I tell myself it is not possible. After all Mother Russia would never ever allow it."

"Sex toys might help with the Sexual frustration, Moscow. Just make sure to keep them hidden, clean, and lock the door." Prussia said while grinning widely and within seconds Moscow reacted. His cheeks flushed, he smacked Prussia across the face, and glared at him.

Russia briefly wondered where did his Moscow go, but then got distracted by Dudley mistakenly cutting himself with the knife. Luckily it was just a flesh wound and no fingers were cut off. Harry was good with using the knife, focused, and enjoying cutting up the bird into small pieces.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	49. Chapter 49

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. **

**Personal Note**  
**Even when I feel depressed or lonely or frightened there is almost always a smile upon my lips. It is better for there to be a smile. Many people throughout my life comment on how positive, funny, sweet, quiet, cheerful, friendly, nice, kind, patient, and gentle I am towards others/them. I tend to suppress certain feelings/emotions (Worry and Sorrow) around others. I keep on smiling, telling jokes, giving comforting words, and being like a ' Ray Of Sunshine' even at times when I'm feeling pretty sad/gloomy/worried inside. I just had to let this out and I hope I didn't ruin anyone's day/night. **  
**End of Personal Note.**

**Hope all of you enjoy this chapter.**

**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**

**By waterrain**

* * *

Moscow wrapped the blindfold around Prussia's mouth, turned off the light, and walked away. He ignored Prussia's muffled words and smoothly walked towards the kitchen area. Russia and Harry were cooking the bird meat up while Dudley was putting a dark red table cloth upon the table.

"Mother Russia, Have you seen Samsam?" Harry asked the violet eyed Nation. Moscow hoped that Russia didn't kill Harry's pet snake. Then the violet eyed Nation deeply loathes snakes and tends to kill any snake within sight whether or not it is dangerous.

"Your little pet snake? No, no seems like your Samsam is hiding." Russia comments calmly. Moscow glanced down and noticed the small garden snake starting to make its way toward Harry. The Capital swiftly grabbed it, turned his back, walked out of the kitchen, and made his way towards Harry's bedroom. Samsam started to protest, but stopped when seeing Moscow's violet eyes.

"Do you want to risk being stepped on by Russia? Best to remain out of Russia's sight. No wish for you to be killed after all Harry would be very sad by your death." Moscow muttered firmly and not caring whether or not that snake can understand him. He gently placed the snake onto Harry's bed and looked down at it. "Make sure to behave yourself, Samsam."

Moscow turned his back, walked out of Harry's bedroom, and closed the door. Harry and Russia were singing cheerfully while cooking. Dudley covered up a yawn. Moscow sat down and started to go deep in thought about the future of the brats.

"Big Brother Moscow." Harry said while waving his hands in front of Moscow's face and the Capital swiftly grabbed his wrists.

"Harry it is rude to do that...waving your hands directly in front of faces." Moscow commented and his grip was loose not tight. The Capital knew that Harry did the hand waving in front of Russia's face...Well the Nation would have a much tighter grip and to be honest he is grateful the little one hasn't done that to Russia. Currently the Nation was distracted with cooking and singing.

"Oh..." Harry muttered and then nodded his head. "Okay no more waving hands in front of faces."

"Correct. Now what did you want Harry?" Moscow asked calmly while releasing Harry's wrists.

"Can I see your Basilisk and Phoenix?" Harry asked him and looked at him with pleading eyes. Moscow sighed heavily, but before he could reply Russia interrupted.

"Dinner is done!" Russia called out joyfully and Moscow felt relief for he wasn't sure what to say to Harry. After all a Basilisk is rather dangerous and he has no wish for any harm to come to Harry not to mention he doesn't want to explain it to Russia. Then again he does have a Phoenix and that would take away the harm, but still...

'..I will just think of something rather difficult and if Harry is able to do that...Then I'll show him...My Basilisk and Phoenix.' Moscow thought as he stabbed the meat. 'Something that would be next to impossible for a young child...Perhaps a really complex potion?'

"Moscow are you ignoring me?" Russia asked coldly and his eyes narrowed. Moscow silently cursed himself, he glanced at the Nation, and thought for a moment.

"I was wondering if all of us could go have a picnic at the park tomorrow." Moscow said to him. Russia smiled happily and he gave his Capital a tight hug. Harry, Dudley, and Russia all began chatting about plans for a picnic. Moscow felt like slapping himself, but decided against it and to be honest how badly can an innocent little picnic go.

"Can we kill the ducks living in the pond at the park?" Dudley asked curiously. Moscow just stared at Dudley and gave him the look of 'Hell No'. Russia thought for a moment, glanced around, and noticed his little Capital looked upset. Harry stopped smiling when he noticed Moscow's expression of pure dislike towards Dudley's idea.

"I like feeding the ducks bread." Harry commented cheerfully. "It is fun watching them having fun swimming in the pond and having a good time.

"No killing of the ducks living in the pond at the park." Russia informed Dudley. After dinner Moscow was hugged tightly by Harry and afterwards the boy informed him in a low voice 'Don't worry, I'll make sure Dudley doesn't do anything harmful to the ducks living in the park'.

"Harry it is almost time for bed. Dudley almost time for sleep." Russia commented calmly and Harry walked towards the violet eyed Nation. Moscow grabbed a book regarding the raising of kids, sat down, and began reading it. Dudley walked over to Russia and he was holding a bedtime story book. Russia, Harry, and Dudley went upstairs.

'Humans...they die so easily...they do not live for a long time.' Moscow thought and he glanced up at the ceiling. 'I wonder how much time the little ones have to live...What kind of death will they be given? Will they die young or old? What kind of reaction will Russia have...best not to think about that..'

"It is best to treasure each moment." Moscow muttered and to be honest hated the fact those little ones managed to attach themselves to his heart. The Capital walked upstairs, sat outside the door, and listened as Russia told the children bedtime stories.

'Ah if the other Nations knew...they might laugh, but afterwards would deeply regret it for Russia doesn't take kindly to being laughed at by others.' Moscow thought as he drifted asleep.

Time seemed to go by quickly, Harry turning nine years old, and recently finished making a very complex potion for he strongly desired to see Moscow's Basilisk & Phoenix. It had taken Harry many many tries, but at long last he managed to make the potion. Russia was very proud of Harry and Dudley didn't quite understand for he has no magic. Moscow was mainly annoyed for now he must show his Basilisk and Phoenix, but having a hint of pride.

Russia was happily planing out the trip to Moscow's home. Moscow wondered how much dust has gathered for it has been quite a while since he last went to his home. Harry and Dudley wondered if there might be vermins there to be killed.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	50. Chapter 50

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. **  
**The news at times is pretty depressing/tragic.**  
**Russia Raising The Boy Who Lived**  
**By waterrain**

* * *

Russia decided to allow his Capital to clean up a bit after all he doesn't want the childern to exposed to a mass amount of dust bunnies and informed him 'Your time limit is an hour' to have it all cleaned up. Moscow entered first and he was startled to Ukraine's Capital drunk in his kitchen.

'Damn.' Moscow thought as he covered Kiev's mouth and grimanced when Ukraine's Capital licked his hand. 'Oh Kiev...Why did you pick today?!'

"Kiev..Oh, Kiev...Why today of all days? Russia is here and there are two human kids outside." Moscow whispered softly. Kiev's eyes started to tear up and hugged Moscow tightly. The hand covering Ukraine's Capital mouth dropped. "Is it because of Ukraine or Belarus or that blasted creepy Minsk?"

"Minsk hates me because you and I are so close. It doesn't feel nice being hated." Kiev sniffled and Moscow rolled his eyes at him.

"Kiev...Just ignore Minsk. I prefer to keep my distance from him . Minsk wants there to be a double wedding." Moscow muttered and his nose wrinkles. "He wants to marry me. He deeply supports his mother in her desire to be married to Russia. Be grateful that no wants to marry you, Kiev. Oh and if anyone tries to force you into marriage. I will make them deeply regret it."

"You are wonderful. So nice and kind." Kiev hiccups and kissed him faintly on the lips. Moscow sighs, rolls his eyes, and has Ukraine's Capital take a fast acting sleeping pill. Kiev fell asleep on the sofa and Moscow tossed a blanket over him.

'Tall and big, but cries so easily just like his mother..Ukraine.' Moscow thought as he quickly cleaned his house and after a while heard a slam of a door.

"Moscow! Where were you?!" A deep angry voice yelled and Moscow gritted his teeth for today certainly isn't his day. Today was suppose to be a good day.

"Mother Russia who is that yelling at Big Brother Moscow?" Harry asked in a confused voice. Russia groaned and looked up at the sky for why did his little sister's Capital have to show up? Dudley was frowning and trying to figure out what was going on. Russia grabbed Harry's and Dudley's hand.

"We are going back home, da. Sadly no seeing of Moscow's Basilisk and Phoenix today." Russia commented calmly and to be honest he has a feeling his little sister might show up. He doesn't want to deal with that at all. The violet eyed Nation was sure his Capital will be able to escape from Minsk on his own.

"Let's play a game." Russia said to them. "Name the Capital's of the world."

"That sounds like fun...but I'm a bit worried about Big Brother Moscow." Harry told the Nation.

"Fear not for my dear Capital is strong." Russia commented cheerfully.

Minsk jumped towards Moscow, but the violet eyed Capital moved out of the way and looked down at him.

"Minsk. I was with Mother Russia." Moscow said calmly. Minsk got up and grabbed his wrists.

"Did he do dirty things to you? Is that why you were gone for so long?" Minsk asked him.

"Are you insane? Of course he didn't do such things to me." Moscow snapped and glared at him with narrowed eyes. "You know that he wants me to remain a virgin and I can't disobey him."

"Just don't tell him." Minsk informed him. Kiev started to wake up, he rolled off the sofa, and blinked his eyes. Ukraine's Capital noticed Minsk gripping Moscow's wrists and bruising them.

"There is that, but alas in the end I still wouldn't want to have sex with you ever." Moscow said mockingly and not caring that Minsk's grip was bruising his wrists. He smirked at Belarus's Capital while adding in a low voice. "I would rather be fucked by sweet kind Kiev than by you."

Minsk gritted his teeth and about to say something, but was interrupted by a certain Capital.

"Let go of Moscow." Kiev stated firmly while holding a pitch fork.

"I hate you, Kiev. Now go cry, leave, and run off to your mommy already." Minsk said while keeping his eyes on his beautiful Moscow. Moscow decided to not fight for he was curious to see if Kiev

"Minsk, This isn't fair...I have been feeling rather weak lately." Moscow commented and it was a total lie. He wanted to see how Kiev would react.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you, my beautiful Moscow. I will even be gentle when I fuck you and we can be married." Minsk commented gently. Kiev tightened his grip on the pitch fork and firmly smacked Minsk with it. Now there is a bit of blood on the pitch fork.

"Get away from Moscow." Kiev snapped viciously and Belarus's Capital was in shock for Ukraine's Capital wasn't being a cry baby. "I will stab you through your heart if you do not release Moscow. I mean it, Minsk."

"This isn't over." Minsk muttered before relasing Moscow's wrists and he stormed out the door. Moscow was shocked, he didn't say anything, and he is being hugged by Kiev.

"Minsk shouldn't treat you so roughly. You are not like him. You are delicate, nice, sweet, and kind." Kiev commented while crying and hugging Moscow.

'...Kiev is completely wrong about me...' Moscow thought while mentally sighing, but didn't bother protesting. 'So Ukraine's Capital can be quite violent...'

Russia went back to Moscow's Home to check up and pick up his Capital. The violet eyed Nation was a bit worried along with Harry and Dudley. The kids stayed home while Russia went out. Russia opened the door and he blinked his eyes at the sight before him.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
